Nic pewnego
by Mrs. Veritas
Summary: Sherlolly. Będzie fluff, bo ile można im robić pod górkę? Postaram się jednak, żeby nie było nudno. Opowiadanie luźno oparte na wydarzeniach po Reichenbach Fall. Raiting może ulec zmianie, ale nie musi. Będzie zawierać inne postaci z serialu.
1. Chapter 1

**Witam! Mój pierwszy fanfik w tym fandomie, ale jako fanka Sherlolly musiałam w końcu coś tu od siebie umieścić. Mam nadzieję, że dacie temu opowiadanku szansę. Liczę na odzew z Waszej strony, komentarze, wiadomości również z krytyką, którą uwielbiam! (oczywiście chodzi mi o tę konstruktywną, bo tej drugiej raczej nikt nie lubi ;)). Miłej lektury życzę!**

* * *

- Myszko, wpuść mnie, proszę. Powiedz mi co się stało.

Siedziała skulona na swoim obszernym łóżku, opierając brodę na kolanach. Zgrzytnęła ze złością zębami, słysząc kretyńskie pieszczotliwe określenie jej osoby, a jednocześnie wydało jej się ono aż nazbyt trafne. Zawsze była myszą, niepozorną, nie rzucającą się w oczy i cichą. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i przywykła do tego, taka po prostu była i wiedziała, że źle czułaby się będąc w centrum uwagi.

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Tom! Nie martw się. Po prostu potrzebuję chwili dla siebie.- odparła nie mając zamiaru otwierać mu drzwi do swojego pokoju. Chciała tylko zawinąć się w koc, skulić w pozycji embrionalnej i jakoś przetrwać do rana. Przy świetle słońca wszystko wydaje się nieco mniej nieznośne.

- Proszę cię, Molly! Wpadłaś taka wzburzona, rzuciłaś kurtkę na podłogę i zabarykadowałaś się w pokoju… To do ciebie zupełnie niepodobne! Możesz ze mną o wszystkim porozmawiać, wiesz o tym?

- Wiem, Tom.- skłamała krzyżując palce. Od dziecka tak robiła. Nigdy nie była dobra w kłamaniu, a skrzyżowane palce nieco zmniejszały wyrzuty sumienia. Przynajmniej kiedy była mała.

Nie było takiej siły, która zmusiłaby ją do opowiedzenia wszystkiego co wydarzyło się tego wieczora. Może jakąś ogólną wersję, pozbawioną najważniejszych dla niej szczegółów. Wiedziała, że źle postępuje, że nie zawsze jest do końca szczera, ale bardzo starała się zmienić swoje nastawienie, wykrzesać jakąś iskrę, która zapaliłaby wielki ogień miłości, o której tak marzyła. Odwzajemnionej miłości. Wiedziała, że Tom darzy ją szczerym uczuciem, a ona… cóż, cały czas czekała aż poczuje do niego to samo. Wierzyła, że to nastąpi. Ceniła sobie jego przyjaźń, bliskość, to, że naprawdę o nią dbał. Zasługiwał na to, by być kochanym. Był dobrym człowiekiem.

Od samego początku było trudno, ale ten jeden wieczór sprawił, że spokój, który budował się w niej razem z wizją statecznego życia, które miała spędzić u boku Toma, runął jak zmieciony przez huragan.

- Czyli na pewno mnie nie wpuścisz do środka? Niech będzie, ale opowiesz mi wszystko rano, zrozumiano?- w głosie Toma brzmiały niepokój i troska.

- Zrozumiano.- odparła krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem, bo wiedziała, że rano znowu będzie musiała kłamać. Chyba, że opowie mu bardzo okrojoną historię, w którą przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie wnikał.

- Kocham cię, Molly.

- Wiem.- wyszeptała wiedząc, że rani go za każdym razem kiedy na jego deklaracje nie potrafi odpowiedzieć tym samym. Zrobiła to raz czy dwa, tylko po to, by sprawić mu przyjemność, ale najczęściej po prostu kwitowała jego słowa uśmiechem. Przez drzwi pewnie miałby trudności z dostrzeżeniem go.

Nasłuchiwała kiedy jego kroki znikną na schodach. Stał jeszcze kilka przepełnionych poczuciem winy sekund, aż w końcu się oddalił.

Położyła się na wznak i zapatrzyła w sufit. Wiedziała, że jeśli nawet nie powie mu wszystkiego, nie może zataić faktu, który i tak w końcu się wyda.

Sherlock wrócił.

Rozmawiała kiedyś o nim z Tomem, ale nie powiedziała nic konkretnego, ograniczyła się do suchych faktów. Był detektywem, niezwykle inteligentnym i dość aspołecznym, jej przyjacielem… Poczciwy Tom nie dopytywał, a nawet wydał jej się nim zafascynowany. Wiedziała, że dużo łatwiej byłoby zbliżyć się do Toma równocześnie odcinając się od Sherlocka, ale nie była na tyle silna. W końcu wrócił. Wrócił! Marzyła o tym po cichu od kiedy zorientowała się, że zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie tylko lakoniczną notkę z podziękowaniami za pomoc w upozorowaniu własnej śmierci. Żyje i ma się dobrze, widziała go, nawet (O Bogowie!) dotykała! Jak by się nie starała nie potrafiła po prostu się od niego zdystansować. Poza tym, nadal pozostaje „Przyjacielem Przyjaciół".

Jęknęła i zmieniła pozycję kładąc się na boku. Głowa zaczynała ją boleć od natłoku problemów, które pojawiały się jak małe wredne chochliki. Tęskniła za Sherlockiem kiedy go nie było, tęskniła nawet za jego okrutnymi słowami, które z biegiem lat brzmiały coraz mniej okropnie. Kilka tygodni przed jego zniknięciem odkryła nawet, że zaczyna zauważać kiedy jego zgryźliwość jest tylko przykrywką dla innych emocji, z którymi widocznie nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Kiedy był zdenerwowany, zmieszany albo zakłopotany. Poza tym potrafił czasami być naprawdę słodki…

Tęskniła nieustannie, aż pojawił się Tom. Nadal było jej ciężko, ale wszystko zaczynało nabierać swojego wolnego, nieskomplikowanego tempa. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do wizji siebie jako żony, nawet jako przyszłej matki. Bała się, jasne, ale pogodziła się z tym, że czas skończyć z marzeniami i po prostu żyć. W końcu nie ubywało jej lat.

Czy powinna zaprosić Sherlocka na ślub? Zastanawiała się nad tym już wcześniej, ale był tak nieosiągalny, że nawet nie wiedziała pod jaki adres miałaby wysłać zaproszenie więc przestawała się głowić. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Skomplikowało. Do tego wieczora była pewna, że pierścionek na jej palcu pozostanie na tym miejscu aż do jej śmierci, ale po tym wszystkim… zaczynał jej coraz bardziej ciążyć.


	2. Chapter 2

- Jego matka w dalszym ciągu dopytuje się o wnuki?

- Tak. Chyba niedługo po prostu eksploduje jak jeszcze raz usłyszę o smoczkach, pieluszkach albo o tym, że kiedy pojawią się dzieci możemy zamieszkać z nimi, bo tak będzie łatwiej. Mnie na pewno nie będzie łatwiej. Nie z nią pod jednym dachem.

- Przecież to absurd! Nie jesteś jeszcze nawet oficjalnie jego żoną, a co tu dopiero mówić o dzieciach!

- Dla niej nie ma różnicy.

- Naprawdę jest taka zła?

- Cóż… Może i trochę przesadzam, ale dopiero co udało mi się jej wybić z głowy, by moja potencjalna córka nosiła jej imię.

Mary zaśmiała się głośno po drugiej stronie słuchawki, a Molly również pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. Może i jest to zabawne kiedy się o tym słucha, a nawet kiedy się o tym opowiada siedząc przy biurku w cichej kostnicy podczas przerwy na lunch, ale na pewno nie kiedy jest się w centrum wydarzeń. Nie było łatwo przekonać przyszłą teściową, że sami wybiorą imiona dla swoich dzieci.

- A jak ona tak właściwie ma na imię?- zapytała Mary uspokajając się nieco.

Molly westchnęła cicho.

- Gertha.

- Ajć, rzeczywiście idealne imię dla malutkiej, słodkiej dziewczynki.

- Zawsze mogło być gorzej.

- Serio?!- zaśmiała się Mary z niedowierzaniem.- Jak na przykład?

Molly już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy zauważyła, że jakaś wysoka, ubrana w długi, czarny płaszcz postać otwiera drzwi do kostnicy. Szczęka jej opadła kiedy rozpoznała właściciela czarnych, mokrych od deszczu loków i urzekających kości policzkowych. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że zmęczony dwiema nieprzespanymi nocami mózg płata jej takie nieprzyzwoite figle, ale gdyby tak było, czarnowłosy mężczyzna stałby przed nią bez koszulki, jak to zawsze bywało w jej fantazjach. Miał koszulkę. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Musiał być prawdziwy.

- Sherlock?- wyszeptała słabo, zapominając, że w dłoni cały czas dzierży komórkę.

- Sherlock? No cóż, może i to imię jest trochę dziwne czy śmieszne, ale przede wszystkim jest męskie, a jeśli się nie mylę rozmawiałyśmy o twojej potencjalnej córce!- Mary roześmiała się po drugiej stronie telefonu, ale Molly nawet nie byłaby w stanie powtórzyć jej słów. Nic innego dla niej nie istniało oprócz mężczyzny, na którego czekała od ostatnich trzech lat, a który stał teraz przed nią skrząc się w świetle jarzeniówek małymi drobinkami deszczówki.

- Zadzwonię później.- rzekła do telefonu i rozłączyła się nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej wolnym, płynnym krokiem. Wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni, ale na jego twarzy błąkał się niepodobny do niego, niepewny uśmiech. Czyżby był zdenerwowany?

Wstała na chwiejnych nogach jednocześnie odkładając komórkę na blat drżącą dłonią. Postąpiła chwiejnie kilka kroków i znalazła się tak blisko mężczyzny, że aż poczuła znajomy zapach jego perfum i świeżego, wieczornego, deszczowego powietrza.

- Sherlock?- powtórzyła i wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka. Pozwolił jej na to. Poczuła pod palcami chłodną, miękką skórę.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej patrząc Molly w oczy z niespotykaną i rozczulającą łagodnością.

Niespodziewanie wydarzyło się kilka, zapierających dech w piersiach rzeczy. Najpierw potargał palcami swoje czarne, gęste loki, wzbijając w ten sposób w powietrze miliony drobniutkich kropelek wody, później wziął jej twarz w dłonie i na końcu, sprawiając, że jej serce zamarło zapominając na chwilę jak powinno prawidłowo działać, złożył delikatny, ale pełen namiętności pocałunek na jej uchylonych ze zdziwienia wargach.

Molly w jednej chwili zrobiło się słabo, a żołądek zacisnął się w ciasny węzeł. Chwyciła go za szyję, ponieważ jej własne nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Nie była do końca świadoma tego co się dzieje, wiedziała tylko, że ten stan, ta chwila mogłaby trwać już na zawsze, w jakąś mistyczną nieskończoność.

Niestety jej umysł dość szybko odzyskał ostrość i pierwsze co ujrzała oczami wyobraźni to smutne, zranione oblicze Toma. Jej narzeczonego.

Resztkami siły woli, która nie poddała się do końca przemożnej rozkoszy, odsunęła się od Sherlocka przerywając pocałunek, o którym marzyła od tylu lat, który wyobrażała sobie przez tak wiele wieczorów, a nawet kiedy akurat była z nim w jednym miejscu i po prostu patrzyła jak pracuje. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach nie zakładała, że tak świetnie całuje, ale liczyła też na to, że kiedy już będzie po wszystkim będzie czuła się wspaniale. Jedyne co czuła po pocałunku to zagubienie.

- Nie mogę… Mój Boże… Nie mogę!- mówiła, przekonując bardziej siebie niż jego.- Zjawiasz się tu po trzech latach, po roku od ostatniej wiadomości o tym gdzie jesteś i czy w ogóle żyjesz i robisz… coś… TAKIEGO?!

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmieszanie. Patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, z poczuciem winy wypisanym w smutnych oczach.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić.

Molly była w szoku. Nie tylko dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała przeprosin z jego ust, ale też dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od trzech lat w ogóle usłyszała jego głos. A robił na niej niezmiennie tak samo silne wrażenie.

- Przeprosić mnie? Za co…- zawahała się, a cień uśmiechu zatańczył na jej ustach.- konkretnie?- dokończyła.

Spojrzał na nią tym spojrzeniem, które zdawało się wnikać w głąb jej duszy.

- Za wszystko, Molly. Za to, że nie potrafiłem docenić tych wszystkich rzeczy, które dla mnie robiłaś, że nie odzywałem się przez ostatni rok… Za to, że jesteś teraz zaręczona.

Już otworzyła usta, by zapytać skąd wie, ale przypomniała sobie z kim rozmawia. Z jakimś dziwnym poczuciem winy dotknęła kciukiem przyduży zaręczynowy pierścionek. Nie wiedziała dlaczego w jednej chwili poczuła się z nim źle.

- Dlaczego mnie za to przepraszasz? To nie ma sensu…

- Przepraszam, bo to przez moją nieobecność związałaś się z mężczyzną, który nie jest w stanie zapewnić ci szczęścia.

Molly słyszała z jego ust wiele okrutnych, często wręcz brutalnych słów, ale żadne nie zabolały jej tak jak to jedno stwierdzenie. Było tak dlatego, że ta specjalnie przez nią spychana w odmęty część podświadomości krzyczała w niebogłosy, że Sherlock ma rację. Molly nie chciała dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, buntowała się przeciwko niej. Jej życie zaczynało się układać, a tu pojawiał się Wielki Pan Detektyw i znowu czuł się upoważniony do wprowadzania zamętu w jej, już i tak zdewastowanym, sercu.

- Nie jest w stanie zapewnić mi szczęścia?- zwróciła na niego złe spojrzenie.- Dlaczego? Dlatego, że nie jest tobą?

- Poniekąd.- przyznał w swoim rzeczowym stylu, czym tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszył.- Molly, sama zobacz. Masz wyraźną słabość do zaburzonych emocjonalnie mężczyzn. Moriarty, ja…

- Tom.- odcięła się stanowczo, przełykając bolesną gulę, która niespodziewanie uformowała się w jej gardle. „Nie będę płakać, nie będę płakać…"- Mój narzeczony ma na imię Tom. Spędzę z nim resztę swojego życia.

- Ale co to będzie za życie, Molly?!- złapał ją za ramiona i wbił w nią ostre spojrzenie. Zupełnie wytrącił ją tym z równowagi, ale tylko na chwilę.

- On mnie kocha!- krzyknęła, jakby było to coś z czym nie można dyskutować.

- A ty? Czy ty też go kochasz?

Powinna przytaknąć bez wahania. Powinna. Molly jednak zawsze była z Sherlockiem szczera i także tym razem nie mogła po prostu powiedzieć „Tak", kiedy nawet przed samą sobą jeszcze tego nie przyznała.

- Czego ty właściwie chcesz?!- warknęła rozgoryczona, czując jak cała drży z wściekłości. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że się nie popłacze, ale było jej tylko coraz trudniej.- Nie było cię! Przez całe pieprzone trzy lata. Miałam pokornie wypatrywać twego powrotu i roić sobie nadzieje? Robiłam tak przez bardzo długi czas. Za długi. Gdybyś chociaż przed swoim zniknięciem dał mi jakiś znak, sygnał, cokolwiek co pozwoliłoby mi mieć chociaż lichy gwarant, że moje czekanie się opłaci- czekałabym. Gdyby nie Tom, nie wiem co by się ze mną stało. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułam się kochana, a to całkiem miłe uczucie… Poza tym, nawet go nie znasz, nie masz prawa mówić tych wszystkich rzeczy.

Sherlock już któryś raz tego wieczoru wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Poczytałem tu i tam…- wyznał cicho, wymijającym tonem.

Molly spojrzała na niego uważnie i szybko wydedukowała kolejną rzecz, która dolała jadu do czary goryczy.

- Rozmawiałeś z Johnem, prawda? A może bezpośrednio z Mary? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, już pewnie wszystko o nim wiesz, co? Może nawet więcej niż ja!- przetarła palcami zmęczone oczy.- Tak właściwie to jak długo jesteś w Londynie?

- Tydzień… Prawie dwa…

Prychnęła rozczarowana.

- I przyszedłeś dopiero dzisiaj?

- Miałem jeszcze kilka spraw, które musiałem zamknąć.

- Jasne…

- Molly…- zaczął zbolałym tonem. Chciał chwycić ją za rękę, ale im bardziej pragnęła się zgodzić, tym bardziej nie mogła na to pozwolić.

- Wyjdź.- rzekła cichym, ale stanowczym tonem. Zamarł zdziwiony w połowie drogi do jej dłoni. Nie posłuchał jej i już musnął palcami jej gładką, bladą skórę.

- Wyjdź!- powtórzyła ostrzej, czując jak pierwsze łzy formują jej się pod powiekami, a broda drży w niekontrolowany sposób.

- Żegnaj, Molly Hooper.

Słyszała szelest jego płaszcza kiedy się odwrócił, równy tupot jego butów na kamiennej posadzce. I te trzy słowa. Te same trzy słowa, które wypowiedział przed swoim zniknięciem. Te same, które słyszała w swoich snach i które dudniły w jej głowie jeszcze długo po przebudzeniu z policzkami mokrymi od łez.

Wrócił po trzech latach. Po trzech cholernie ciężkich latach, a teraz miał zamiar znowu zniknąć z jej życia? Tak po prostu? A ona miała stać i spokojnie patrzeć jak na jej własnych oczach właśnie to robi?

Trzymał już dłoń na klamce kiedy Molly podbiegła do niego i mocno przywarła do jego pleców, oplatając go w talii szczupłymi, ale zaskakująco silnymi ramionami.

- Obiecaj, że zostaniesz. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że znowu przepadniesz gdzieś bez wieści, a ja nie będę wiedziała czy jesteś bezpieczny.

Odwrócił się do niej i z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy przytulił ją mocno do swojej piersi. Westchnął długo, zupełnie jakby właśnie wielki kamień spadł mu z serca.

- Obiecuję.

* * *

**To nie koniec, choć być może zabrzmiało dość ostatecznie. Zachęcam do pozostawienia mi jakichś uwag, będę zobowiązana! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Witam! Kolejny rozdział. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi. :)**

* * *

Powiadają, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Molly byłaby w stanie zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem i przebaczyć swojemu budzikowi, który tym razem, jakimś dziwnym trafem nie zadzwonił. Mogłaby przebaczyć, że musiała biegać po całym domu nieporadnie dobierając kolejne części garderoby, przegryzając kanapkę, którą wspaniałomyślnie uszykował jej Tom i w między czasie wiążąc włosy w kucyk.

Mogłaby wybaczyć i wybaczyła. Bo dzięki temu nie miała czasu opowiadać o tym, że całowała innego mężczyznę. Co gorsza- z grzeszną przyjemnością.

- Spokojnie, Kochanie. Masz jeszcze dużo czasu. Możesz nawet usiąść i dopić herbatę.- powiedział Tom, który sam siedział przy kuchennym stole i czytał gazetę. Patrzył na nią z uśmiechem kiedy zakładała buty niemalże łamiąc sobie przy tym kostkę.

- Nie, muszę już iść. Nie mogę się spóźnić, jestem dzisiaj bardzo potrzebna, Nora wzięła wolne.- westchnęła walcząc z szalikiem, który nieco zbyt ciasno zawiązała wokół szyi. Wiedziała, że się nie spóźni, ale wolała nie przypominać Tomowi, że nie wyjaśnili sobie poprzedniego wieczoru.- Pa!

Zarzucała torebkę na ramię kiedy podszedł do niej i delikatnie pocałował na pożegnanie. Zaczesał jej kosmyk włosów za ucho i uśmiechnął się.

- Pamiętaj, że miałaś mi coś wyjaśnić.- wyszeptał. Molly przygryzła wargę i zaklęła w myślach. Uśmiechnęła się jednak do niego przepraszająco.- Widzimy się na kolacji. Miłego dnia, Myszko.- Pocałował ją jeszcze raz i w końcu pozwolił wyjść.

Owionęło ją chłodne, wilgotne powietrze. Słońce niemrawo przebijało się przez gęste, szarawe chmury. Deszcz wisiał w powietrzu, a ona oczywiście nie wzięła parasolki.

Szła szybkim krokiem drogą, którą znała na pamięć. Złapała się na tym, że rozgląda się dookoła szukając znajomej sylwetki w czarnym płaszczu. Skoro znów znajduje się w pobliżu nie jest to już aż tak mało prawdopodobne, że może się na niego natknąć po prostu idąc do pracy. Była to dość miła perspektywa, choć czuła też, że w pewien sposób niewłaściwa. Od kiedy była z Tomem, każde spotkanie z Sherlockiem wydawało jej się niewłaściwe! Na pewno będzie jej niezręcznie kiedy znowu się spotkają, a jest to nieuniknione. Pewnie zrobi się czerwona, ręce jej się spocą i zacznie się jąkać… W sumie wiele się w takim razie nie zmieni.

Zaczął siąpić deszcz. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Była już na szczęście niedaleko szpitala. Właśnie wtedy zauważyła, że z kawiarni nieopodal wychodzi John. W pierwszej chwili ucieszyła się na jego widok, nie widziała go już sporo czasu, a uważała go za dobrego, uprzejmego człowieka, z którym zawsze dobrze jej się rozmawiało. Przypomniało jej się jednak, że to od niego Sherlock pozyskał informacje na temat Toma. Nawet jeśli rozumiała, że nie miał większego wyboru jak tylko powiedzieć wszystko co wie, (w końcu znała Sherlocka od tej stanowczej strony bardzo dobrze) była również troszeczkę zła. Również dlatego, że nie powiedział jej, że Holmes wrócił i dowiedziała się o tym dopiero po tygodniu.

- Witaj, Molly!- uśmiechnął się i skinął jej głową.

- Cześć, John.- odparła odwzajemniając uprzejmości.- Niesiesz śniadanie dla swojej pięknej żony?- zapytała wskazując niedbałym gestem na trzymaną w jego prawej ręce reklamówkę, a w lewej kawę.

- Pięknie to brzmi.- westchnął, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy i promienny.- Mary zażyczyła sobie kokosowych bułeczek z kremem. Nigdy wcześniej za nimi nie przepadała, ale nie mam zamiaru z nią dyskutować. Jest strasznie rozdrażniona po dobieraniu koloru serwetek na ślub. Dwie godziny zastanawiała się czy wybrać te w kolorze kości słoniowej, perłowe czy écru.

Molly zaśmiała się cicho.

- I co, zdecydowała się na któreś?

- Skąd! Za to trzykrotnie zmieniła ustawienia stołów i czterokrotnie gatunek kwiatów do dekoracji. Ach, na szczęście już niedługo będzie po wszystkim.

- Wybrałeś już swojego drużbę?- mało subtelnie zmieniła temat.

John zmieszał się w jednej chwili. I dobrze, właśnie o to jej chodziło. Spojrzał na nią badawczym wzrokiem i skrzywił się. Od razu domyślił się co kryło się za jej słowami.

- W końcu się z tobą spotkał? Molly, naprawdę przepraszam, ale zabronił mi mówić komukolwiek, że wrócił. Chciał to zrobić osobiście…

- Już dobrze, John, rozumiem.- przebaczyła mu wspaniałomyślnie, ale i tak wiedziała, że nie ma za co go winić. Poza tym nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać, bo był uroczym człowiekiem. Sama postąpiłaby tak samo gdyby była na jego miejscu.- Czy to oznacza, że zgodził się zostać twoim drużbą?

- Cóż, wyglądał na… zdziwionego, delikatnie mówiąc.- zaśmiał się, a i Molly potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, że Sherlock, choć zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć wszystko, tym razem mógł być nieco zaskoczony.- Ale zgodził się, oczywiście.

- Wiesz co to oznacza?- powiedziała poważniejąc, patrząc na niego wielkimi, sarnimi oczami.

- Co takiego?- zapytał zaniepokojony i zupełnie zbity z tropu.

- Będzie musiał wygłosić przemowę! Sherlock musiał być tego tak samo nieświadomy jak ty, skoro się zgodził!

John popatrzył na nią przeciągle, najwyraźniej próbując przetrawić informację. W końcu zaśmiał się krótko.

- A to może być ciekawe.- skwitował.

Molly popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. Chyba naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zaistniałej sytuacji. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z Sherlockiem i uświadomić go co powinien, a czego nie powinien mówić. John najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wielki wpływ ma mowa drużby na całą ceremonię, ale nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu Johna i Mary został zakłócony. Zwłaszcza przez Sherlocka.

- Muszę lecieć, spóźnię się do pracy.- jęknęła, kiedy przypomniało jej się raptownie gdzie zmierzała zanim spotkała Johna. Znowu wzrosło prawdopodobieństwo spóźnienia.

- Jasne, nie zatrzymuję. Mary planuje jakąś kolację dla bliskich więc zapewne niedługo się spotkamy.- uśmiechnął się do niej życzliwie, a ona poczuła jak wnętrzności próbują zamienić jej się miejscami.

- Super!- zapiszczała trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie.- To do zobaczenia!

Pożegnał się skinieniem głowy i żołnierskim krokiem przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Molly pobiegła do szpitala, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym jak o Sherlocku i Tomie siedzących naprzeciwko siebie przy stole, toczących walkę na spojrzenia. Aż ciarki jej przeszły po plecach.

Weszła do kostnicy punktualnie. Z rumianymi policzkami zdjęła płaszcz i szalik i założyła biały kitel. Podeszła do swojego biurka i zobaczyła gotowy stos papierów, które musiała tego dnia przejrzeć i wypełnić. Westchnęła i ciężko opadła na fotel.

„To będzie długi dzień."- pomyślała.


	4. Chapter 4

** Witam Was kochani Czytelnicy! Proszę mi wybaczyć ewentualne błędy, bo pisałam bez autokorekty. Starałam się usuwać literówki, ale mogłam coś przegapić. Liczę na wasze komentarze i uwagi w dalszym ciągu, choć już teraz dziękuję Wam za otrzymane wsparcie i tym bardziej przepraszam, że tak późno dodaję nowy rozdział. Niestety nie samymi przyjemnościami człowiek żyje :( Jak zwykle, życzę miłej lektury :)**

* * *

Wychodziła ze szpitala z mocnym postanowieniem.

Dzień spędzony w kostnicy rzeczywiście był długi i dość nieprzyjemny. Molly lubiła swój zawód, nawet jeśli niektórym wydawało się to makabryczne. Wiedziała, że jest w tym dobra i nie bała się ubrudzić sobie rąk, nie brzydziła ją krew ani inne, gorsze wydzieliny ludzkiego ciała. Naprawdę lubiła swoją pracę. Jednak kiedy na metalowym stole leżą zwłoki młodej, pięknej dziewczyny po wypadku samochodowym, nawet Molly Hooper zdarzy się drgnąć ze wzruszenia. Jechała po alkoholu, z tego co mówiły osoby, które ją dostarczyły, była przykładną córką i niezłą uczennicą. Molly miała ustalić, czy na ciele dziewczyny ma śladów gwałtu albo przemocy. Jej chłopak jechał z nią w samochodzie kiedy doszło do wypadku, a teraz walczył w szpitalu o życie. Policjanci nie mieli okazji zebrać od niego zeznań. I nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek będą mieli.

Molly była profesjonalistką. Współczuła rodzinie zmarłej, jak i jej samej, bo jednocześnie była człowiekiem i kobietą, ale szybko przeszła do przeprowadzania obdukcji. Z kamienną, skupioną twarzą, wystudiowanymi ruchami sprawdzała blade, zimne ciało centymetr po centymetrze. Nie znalazła żadnych niepokojących śladów. Jedynie obrażenia, które ewidentnie spowodowało uderzenie w coś przy ogromnej prędkości. Nogi były pogruchotane, klatka piersiowa zapadnięta w kilku miejscach, ręka wygięta pod nienaturalnym kątem, a na twarzy widniało wiele zadrapań. Mimo tak rozległych urazów Molly widziała, że blondynka musiała być niezwykle atrakcyjną młodą kobietą. Życie jest kruche jak szyba, przez którą ta najprawdopodobniej wypadła. Nawet nie przeczytała raportu, który podrzucili policjanci. Wystarczyło, że rzuciła okiem na ciało i już wiedziała jak mniej więcej wyglądało całe zdarzenie.

Kiedy skończyła sekcję zasiadła do sterty papierów, które spoczywały na jej biurku. Kiedy tylko opała na miękki, obrotowy fotel, uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie tutaj ujrzała Sherlocka kilka dni temu. W tym samym miejscu, przy tym samym, słabym świetle jarzeniówek, w tej samej ciszy.

Potrząsnęła głową, jakby rzeczywiście to miało pomóc jej odsunąć od siebie wszystkie natrętne myśli, ale oczywiście to nie poskutkowało. Mechanicznie składała podpisy na kolejnych kartkach, rozmyślając nad tym, jak strasznie jedna wizyta skomplikowała całe jej, świeżo poukładane życie.

„Nie!"- pomyślała z nagłym rozdrażnieniem.- „Nie mogę znów dopuścić do siebie tych wszystkich absurdalnych urojeń! Co z tego, że wrócił? Co z tego, że mnie pocałował? Przecież to jeszcze zupełnie nic nie znaczy! Na pewno nie dla niego. Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie zachowuje się normalnie i już dawno powinnam się z tym oswoić. Może i rzeczywiście był mi wdzięczny, może pomyślał, że w ten sposób najlepiej mi podziękuje, w końcu jest socjopatą, wszystkiego się można po nim spodziewać..."- rozmyślała z coraz większym zapałem przekładając kartkę za kartką.

Molly zaczynała się bać. Czuła się jakby powoli traciła grunt pod stopami. Wszystko w co wierzyła, priorytety, które budowały się przez trzy lata teraz chwiały się jak mleczne zęby. Nic nie wiedziała teraz „na pewno", nie wiedziała już nawet czy może ufać samej sobie. Czuła, że jeśli tylko pozwoli na ponowne dopuszczenie Sherlocka bliżej, zrani kogoś, kogo bardzo nie chciała zranić.

Tom nie zasługiwał na takie życie. Zasługiwał na szczerość.

Stojąc przed drzwiami domu wiedziała doskonale co musi zrobić. Przez cały dzień układała sobie w głowie wszystko co powinna mu powiedzieć i była zdeterminowana, by to uczynić. Nawet jeśli będzie na nią krzyczał, nawet jeśli powie, że jest podła albo, że nie chce jej znać...

„O czym ja mówię?"- pomyślała z dziwnym rozbawieniem.- „Przecież Tom nigdy nie podniósł na mnie głosu, nigdy tak naprawdę się nie kłóciliśmy..."

Doszła do wniosku, że wolałaby gdyby w końcu porządnie się na nią wydarł. Czułaby się lepiej widząc jakąś rysę na jego idealnym obliczu.

- Już jestem!- krzyknęła, tak jak robiła to za każdym razem wracając z pracy.

Tom, również jak zwykle, pojawił się od razu przed drzwiami, pocałował ją czule i pomógł zdjąć kurtkę.

- Chodź, Myszko, zrobiłem kolację. Chyba nie chcesz żeby ci wystygła.

Molly może i nie powinna, bo w końcu nie wątpiła w dobroć serca Toma, ale z jakichś przyczyn poczuła się zaalarmowana na widok nakrytego białym obrusem stołu i płonących w kandelabrach świec. Do tego butelka czerwonego wina stojąca na środku stołu... Zazwyczaj kiedy wracała z pracy była tak zmęczona, że po prostu siadali razem przed telewizorem z kanapkami i razem oglądali jakieś głupkowate komedie.

Nie zapomniała o swoim postanowieniu, ale poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu. Tom kompletnie nie ułatwił jej zadania.

- Czy zapomniałam o czymś? Przegapiłam jakieś święto?- zapytała szybko próbując sobie przypomnieć datę jego urodzin, ale wiedziała, że to na pewno nie to. Jej urodziny też nie przypadały na ten dzień, do rocznicy jeszcze trochę...

- Nie, o niczym nie zapomniałaś. Po prostu byłaś ostatnio taka spięta i zamyślona, pomyślałem, że mogę od czasu do czasu zrobić coś miłego dla mojej narzeczonej, żeby poprawić jej humor, prawda?- mówiąc to przytulił się do niej od tyłu i pocałował w szyję.

W ogóle nie ułatwiał! Jak można być takim idealnym, czym sobie na niego zasłużyła?!

- Siadaj, zrobiłem twoją ulubioną zapiekankę.- uśmiechnęła się kiedy odsunął jej krzesło, a jednocześnie miała ochotę głośno się rozpłakać.

Przez kilka minut po prostu jedli, dzieląc się wrażeniami minionego dnia. Tom z uwagą wysłuchał o młodej blondynce z wypadku samochodowego, w odpowiednich momentach wtrącał odpowiednie słowo. Molly z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem słuchała o jakimś skoku notowań jednej waluty, a spadku drugiej... Szczerze mówiąc nigdy się tym nie interesowała, a nawet nie próbowała.

Po trzydziestu minutach rozmowy o niczym stwierdziła, że musi się w końcu wziąć w garść. Teraz albo nigdy...

- Tom...- zaczęła.- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Ooo, zabrzmiało poważnie.- zaśmiał się krótko.

Molly wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła wyrzucić z siebie wszystko co skrywała przed nim od kilku dni.

- Tego wieczora, kiedy zamknęłam się sama w pokoju spotkałam kogoś. Kogoś kogo myślałam, że już nigdy w życiu nie spotkam. Starego przyjaciela... Właściwie to opowiadałam ci już kiedyś o nim. Mam na myśli Sherlocka Holmesa...

- Tego wybitnego detektywa?- zapytał, a oczy zalśniły mu z ekscytacji. Molly od razu zauważyła, że mimo tego, że nigdy nie poznał go osobiście już był pod wielkim wrażeniem jego osoby.

- Tak.- przytaknęła marszcząc brwi.- Chodzi o to, że nie widzieliśmy się bardzo długo... Kiedyś pomogłam mu w kilku sprawach... Dość ważnych sprawach... Możnaby rzecz, że w sprawach „życia i śmierci"...- wiedziała, że zaczyna bredzić. Ciężko jej było tak po prostu przejść do sedna. Tom patrzył na nią spokojnie i nie przerywał, ale widziała, że kompletnie nie ma pojęcia dokąd ona zmierza.

- Rzecz w tym, że on... Znaczy się Sherlock, przyszedł do mnie kiedy byłam sama w kostnicy. Zupełnie się go nie spodziewałam, byłam w szoku... A on wtedy...

Spojrzała na niego z lękiem w oczach. „Będzie krzyczał? Płakał?!"- przebiegło jej przez myśl.

- On mnie pocałował.- dokończyła z trudem. Kiedy słowa opuściły jej usta momentalnie poczuła jakby zdjęła z barków ogromny ciężar.

Tom patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie krzyczał, a już na pewno nie płakał. Milczał dłuższą chwilę jakby trawiąc informację. Molly drżała na całym ciele, chciała, by w końcu coś powiedział, dał jej znać w jakim ona sama znajduje się teraz położeniu, kiedy już wszystko wiedział.

Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny, łagodny uśmiech. Molly omal nie zemdlała.

- W porządku, Molly. To nie twoja wina.- rzekł miękko i chwycił ją za rękę.- Rozumiem, że to on pocałował ciebie, a nie na odwrót?

- Tak, ale...- Molly czuła się jakby dostała w głowę obuchem. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Gdzieś głęboko, w samym sercu swojej kobiecości poczuła się nawet urażona. Powinien krzyczeć, robić jej awantury, pójść do Sherlocka i dać mu w twarz!

- To mi wystarczy, Mol.- uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Nie mogę go winić, pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że jesteś zaręczona. W końcu dopiero co wrócił, prawda?

Miała ochotę histerycznie się roześmiać. Sherlock pewnie kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał wiedział co jadła poprzedniego dnia na śniadanie, a już na pewno pierwsze co zauważył to brylant na jej palcu. Ale Tom nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Jego słowa były sprawiedliwe i rozsądne. Jakim cudem jeszcze nie była w nim szaleńczo zakochana? Przecież miał wszystko!

Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego, dając za wygraną. Spojrzała w jego śmiejące się oczy i poczuła, że powoli odzyskuje spokój. Tom będzie tu zawsze. Nie uciekł, nie krzyczał, nie płakał. Nawet na chwilę w nią nie zwątpił. Mogłaby żądać czegoś więcej?

- Kocham cię, Tom.- powiedziała, może nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, ale w tej chwili czuła, że z czasem będzie mogła powiedzieć to w stu procentach szczerze.

* * *

**Nie chciałam nikomu ułatwiać i dlatego Tom pozostanie tak samo dobry i prostolinijny jak w serialu. Mi też jest z tym czasem ciężko, wybaczcie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Wyjątkowo długi rozdział, mam nadzieję, że Was nie zniechęci. Trzymajcie się ciepło :)**

* * *

- Założyć krawat?- Tom stał przed lustrem i przykładał do szyi dwa różne, nie mogąc się zdecydować.

Molly popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. Na pewno nie wyjdzie tak z domu. Skąd w ogóle miał tę paskudną, seledynową koszulę w prążki?! Czyżby jej przyszła teściowa miała równie okropny gust do ubrań jak i do imion? Albo co gorsza, Tom sam zrobił sobie taką krzywdę kupując ją osobiście?

Molly bez słowa podeszła do narzeczonego i podała mu jasnobłękitną koszulę i ciepły sweter zapinany na duże guziki. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym i odebrała mu z rąk krawaty.

- To tylko kolacja z przyjaciółmi, nie uroczysty bankiet u królowej. Nie ma się czego bać.- uspokajająco potarła go po ramieniu i poszła założyć sukienkę.

- Chcę dobrze wypaść. Twoi przyjaciele są moimi przyjaciółmi.-Tom uśmiechnął się nieśmiało zdejmując niegustowną koszulę.

Molly uśmiechnęła się pod nosem dopinając boczny suwak. Nie była do końca pewna czy inni mają takie samo zdanie w tej kwestii, ale kiedy tylko dostała zaproszenie od Mary momentalnie postanowiła, że stanowczo nie chce się tym przejmować. Tom miał zostać jej mężem i musieli się z tym pogodzić! Zresztą na pewno go polubią, bo i czego w nim można nie lubić? Jedyne czego lekko się obawiała, ale czym jak najmocniej starała się nie zaprzątać sobie głowy, to oczywiście reakcja Sherlocka, który również został zaproszony.

Westchnęła głęboko aby odnaleźć w sobie równowagę, spokój i radość. Och, tak, postanowiła, że pokaże wszystkim jak bardzo szczęśliwa jest u boku Toma. Zwłaszcza Sherlockowi.

Może nie robiła tego do końca świadomie, ale bardzo mocno chciała wyglądać na tej kolacji jak najlepiej się da. Sukienka, którą włożyła była bardzo kobieca, a może nawet -jak Molly nieśmiało zauważyła- seksowna? Przynajmniej tak się czuła, kiedy czarny, gładki materiał opinał jej biodra i przylegał ciasno do ud. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczała, że kupi taką sukienkę. Zawsze zastanawiała się jak kobiety są w stanie stawiać kroki kiedy ich kolana wydają się obwiązane niewidzialną liną, nierozerwalnie ze sobą złączone. Okazało się jednak, że nie jest tak źle. Stawianie nogi za nogą umożliwiało dyskretne rozcięcie z tyłu spódnicy. Sukienka miała również bardzo ponętny dekold, ładnie i niewyzywająco eksponujący jej małe, ale kształtne piersi.

- I jak?- zapytała stając przed lustrem, obok Toma, który cały czas nieprzekonany przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu, przygładzając dłonią krótkie, czarne loczki. Kiedy ujrzał ją w czarnej prostej sukience, czerwonym sweterku, z włosami rozpuszczonymi i lekko upiętymi po bokach i z niespotykanym u niej, lekkim makijażem, a przede wszystkim z ustami pomalowanymi na czerwono, aż zamarł w bezruchu. Było widać, że zrobiła na nim wielkie wrażenie.

- Jesteś przepiękna.- odparł chwytając jej dłoń i składając na niej lekki pocałunek.- Nie ma na świecie człowieka szczęśliwszego ode mnie.

Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko nieprzywykła do komplementów. Tom też wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Przede wszystkim chwała Bogu, że nie upierał się przy tym seledynowym paskudztwie. Molly odpięła jeden guzik pod jego szyją i poprawiła kołnierzyk.

- Gotowy?- zapytała, a kiedy skinął głową wsunęła na nogi czarne buty na obcasie i pozwoliła pomóc sobie z płaszczem. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach i zaprowadził do samochodu.

Na 221 b Baker Street byli kilka minut przed czasem. Kołatka do drzwi była tradycyjnie przekrzywiona. Molly przekornie ją wyprostowała i nawet zaśmiała się do Toma, ale nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi i tylko uniósł brwi. Zmieszała się lekko swoim niedopatrzeniem i bez słowa zapukała trzy razy mosiężną rączką.

- Molly, Kochana!- Pani Hudson otworzyła drzwi i od razu wzięła ją w objęcia. Odsuwając się jeszcze gorąco ucałowała ją w policzek.- Jak dobrze, że w końcu przyszłaś. Nie widziałam cię chyba całe wieki! Wyglądasz cudnie, naprawdę pięknie!- trajkotała z szerokim, dobrotliwym uśmiechem, który zawsze wypełniał Molly przyjemnym ciepłem.

- Rzeczywiście, trochę mnie nie było.- zaśmiała się wysokim głosem i przypomniała sobie o swoim towarzyszu.- Pani Hudson, to Tom. Mój narzeczony.- przedstawiła go z dumą, a on niezręcznie ucałował kobietę w rękę.

- Ooo, jaki gentelmen!- zaśmiała się głośno, lekko się rumieniąc.- Gratuluję Molly, będziesz wspaniałą panną młodą! Mój mąż, też zawsze wszystkie kobiety obcałowywał po rękach, po prostu nie mógł się opanować! Ale ty na pewno będziesz od niego lepszy Tom, nie ma co porównywać...

Tom uśmiechał się tylko, nie wiedząc jak wtrącić słowo kiedy panna Hudson cały czas nic, tylko mówiła.

- No, ale dobrze już, dobrze. Idźcie, dzieci na górę, Mary na pewno się niecierpliwi. John i Sherlock poszli kupić wino i sama siedzi teraz w pokoju i przestawia szklanki z miejsca na miejsce. Biedaczka wpada w takie transy od kiedy zaczęły się przygotowania do ślubu, jest prawdziwą perfekcjonistką...

Pani Hudson jeszcze coś mówiła, ale Molly potrafiła myśleć tylko o tym, że Sherlock może zjawić się lada chwila. Skinęła głową na gospodynię i weszła po stromych schodach do pokoju na piętrze.

- Jesteśmy!- powiedziała Molly uśmiechając się szeroko, widząc Mary w czerwonej, bawełnianej sukience układającą na stole serwetki w jakichś fantazyjnych kształtach.

- O, Molly, witaj!- ucieszyła się na jej widok i uścisnęła ją mocno z wesołym mruknięciem.- Chłopaki zaraz przyjdą, poszli kupić wino.

- Wiem, panna Hudson już mnie poinformowała.- zachichotała zdejując płaszcz i wieszając go w przedpokoju.

- Ach, oczywiście, że tak, mogłam się spodziewać.- roześmiała się i zwróciła wzrok na Toma.- Ty musisz być Tom, prawda? Narzeczony Molly? Miło mi cię poznać, wiele o tobie słyszałam.

Tom już wykonał lekki skłon, ale powstrzymał się od kolejnego pocałunku w rękę i z rumieńcami zawstydzenia po prostu uścisnął jej dłoń.

- Ciebie również, Mary.- uśmiechnął się, ale Molly widziała, że jest strasznie spięty i zaczęła się niepokoić.

- Wybierzcie sobie miejsca, pójdę do kuchni wyjąć pieczeń.

Kiedy tylko Mary zostawiła ich samych Molly położyła obie dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Nie denerwuj się, wszystko jest ok.- powiedziała łagodnym głosem.

- Przecież się nie denerwuję, nie wiem o czym mówisz.- odparł ze słabym uśmiechem i odetchnął głęboko. Molly przekrzywiła głowę wiedząc, że nie mówi jej prawdy, ale nie ciągnęła tematu. Musi się z nimi zmierzyć, są częścią jej życia, a więc również i jego. Skoro zapominał języka w gębie przy pani Hudson i Mary, to co to będzie kiedy zjawią się pozostali...

Drzwi otworzyły się w tym samym momencie kiedy Mary weszła do pokoju ze szklanym naczyniem w rękach i parującym, apetycznie pachnącym daniem. Najpierw wszedł John, a tuż za nim Sherlock. Nawet będąc już w mieszkaniu nie przerywali ożywionej rozmowy. Po podniesionym, drżącym z irytacji głosie Johna poznała, że znów się sprzeczali. Zupełnie jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

- O, już jesteście, witam.- John spojrzał na nią i szybko przywołał uśmiech na twarz, choć jeszcze nerwowo zaciskał pięści.

- Cześć, to jest Tom.- Wypchnęła swojego narzeczonego, wiedząc, że samemu ciężko będzie mu zrobić pierwszy krok. Molly poczuła jak żołądek zaciska jej się boleśnie kiedy tylko ujrzała Sherlocka. Właśnie tego się obawiała. Musiała opanować emocje, zwłaszcza, że Sherlock stał tylko z rękami splecionymi za plecami, z twarzą niewyrażającą najmniejszych emocji i obserwował uważnie sytuację. Czuła jak jego wzrok przeskanował ją od stóp aż po czubek głowy. W jego oczach dostrzegła coś co sprawiło, że zarumieniła się. Nie powiedział nawet słowa, ale był to najpiękniejszy komplement jaki kiedykolwiek dostała.

John w pierwszej chwili tylko przesunął wzrokiem od Sherlocka do Toma i z powrotem. Molly nie do końca rozumiała skonfundowanie wypisane na jego twarzy, ale po kilku sekundach, które wydawały jej się godzinami, uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

- John Watson, miło mi.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce i wymienili uprzejmości.

Sherlock patrzył jeszcze chwilę, a Molly wiedziała, że właśnie dokładnie prześwietla jej narzeczonego i aż zrobiło jej się go żal. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale przestraszyła się co takiego może z niego wyczytać.

- Sherlock Holmes.- powiedział głębokim wibrującym głosem i wyciągnął rękę.

Tom uścisnął ją i popatrzył na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Molly wiele mi o tobie opowiadała. Jesteś prywatnym detektywem, tak?- zapytał jak dziecko, które uwielbia programy o dinozaurach i właśnie spotkało jeden z okazów osobiście.

- Konsultacyjnym.- odparł sucho, nawet nie patrząc na swojego rozmówcę.

- Słucham?

Sherlock zaszczycił go szybkim spojrzeniem i poprawił mankiety przy śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Coś powiedziało Molly, że nie ma między nimi cienia szansy na bliższą zażyłość.

- Jestem detektywem konsultacyjnym. Jedynym na świecie.- rzekł szybko i spojrzał na Molly.- Nowe perfumy, trochę za słodkie jak na mój gust.

Uniosła wysoko brwi i chwyciła pod rękę Toma, jakby dzięki temu mogła im obojgu dodać pewności siebie. Poza tym jej organizm nadal reagował tak samo jak zwykle w połączeniu z jego zielonymi, bystrymi oczami i niskim barytonem. Uśmiechnęła się aż nazbyt promiennie.

- A na mój gust idealne.- rzekła pewnym głosem z trudnością wytrzymując jego spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spuścił oczy.

- Siadamy? John, masz to wino?- odezwała się Mary, widząc, że atmosfera jest nieco napięta.

- Dwa. Trudno nam było się zdecydować.- wycedził przez zęby i spojrzał wymownie na Sherlocka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i podszedł bliżej do stołu. Molly patrzyła jak John odsuwa dla Mary krzesło, podczas gdy Tom już rozsiadł się na swoim. Spojrzała z dezaprobatą na tył jego głowy i zaczerwieniła się. Trzymała już dłoń na oparciu kiedy Sherlock zjawił się obok i odsunął je dla niej. Wyszeptała ciche „dziękuję" i jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż przedtem wbiła wzrok w swój talerz. Kiedy John nalał do kieliszków wina wypiła go niemalże haustem. Zauważyła, że Tom również szukał ratunku w alkoholu.

- Cudne serwetki. Czy to łabędzie?- zainteresowała się Molly biorąc jedną do ręki, by przyjrzeć się bliżej.

- Tak, Sherlock je zrobił. Czy nie są genialne?!- Mary uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Poprosiłam go o znalezienie kogoś kto umie jakoś ładnie je uformować, ale nie wiedziałam, że sam potrafi takie czary!

Molly uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w stronę Holmesa, ale ten udawał, że nie słyszy ich rozmowy. Nie ciągnęła tematu, ale postanowiła, że weźmie sobie jedną kiedy będzie wychodzić z kolacji.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy pierwsza butelka stała już pusta, tak samo jak naczynie z pieczenią, rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej swobodna. John zagadał Toma o kwestie związane z medycyną, ponieważ okazało się, że Tom zawsze lubił biologię, o czym Molly ze wstydem zauważyła- nie miała pojęcia. Mary słuchała ich rozmowy i bawiła się pod stołem palcami Johna, popijając z kieliszka. Sherlock siedział z dłońmi złożonymi w piramidkę i obserwował, a najdłużej jego wzrok świdrował jej narzeczonego. Nie był to dobry wzrok. Molly wiedziała, że detektyw już go zaszufladkował i nie była to przytulna i ładna szufladka.

Wypiła jeszcze kilka kolejnych kieliszków i nieświadoma tego co się z nią dzieje zauważyła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Śmiała się ze wszystkiego co słyszała, nawet kiedy nikt inny się nie śmiał, mówiła bełkotliwym głosem i to dużo głośniej niż miała w zwyczaju.

Kiedy Mary postanowiła zebrać naczynia i zanieść je do kuchni, John poszedł za nią pod pretekstem pomocy w zmywaniu. Tak naprawdę to po prostu chcięli chwilkę pobyć sami.

Gdyby nie to, że Molly wypiła tego wieczoru ponad swój zwyczajowy limit, cisza, która zapadła gdy pozostała tylko ich trójka byłaby dla niej zapewne nie do zniesienia. Tym razem kiedy spojrzała na przyglądającego się jej w skupieniu Sherlocka tylko prychnęła śmiechem.

- I co? Tom spełnił twoje oczekiwania, czy nie?- zapytała nie zwracając uwagi na swojego narzeczonego, który siedział obok.

Sherlock popatrzył przepraszająco na Toma i westchnął głęboko.

- Molly, jesteś pijana.- zawyrokował spokojnie.- Może powinnaś wyjść, zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza...

- Poradzę sobie, dziękuję.- odparła bełkotliwie.- Nie jestem dzieckiem, a już na pewno nie jestem pijana.

- Oczywiście.- skwitował wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Tomem. Ten drgnął nieznacznie.

- Może powinniśmy już wracać?- zapytał łagodnie.- Zadzwonię po taksówkę.

- Już? Tak szybko? Czyli nie polubiłeś moich przyjaciół...

- Molly, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Chyba już po prostu powinnaś się położyć...

Tom wstał i podał rękę Molly aby też wstała. Westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła oczami, ale zgodziła się sobie pomóc. Kiedy podniosła się z krzesła lekko się zatoczyła i musiała złapać się ściany żeby nie upaść.

- Pójdę powiedzieć Mary i Johnowi, że wychodzimy. Czy mógłbyś...?- Tom wskazał na Molly, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach.

- Tak, będę miał na nią oko.- skinął Sherlock i nawet uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Tom spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i poszedł w stronę kuchni zostawiając ich samych.

Molly opierała czoło o chłodną ścianę i próbowała nie poddawać się przemożnej senności, która nagle ją ogarnęła. Spojrzała ciężko na Holmesa, który stanął obok niej i przyglądał się jej ze słabo skrywanym rozbawieniem.

- Przepraszam.- wyjąkała rozciągając sylaby.- Nie chciałam nagadać tych głupot, po prostu zazwyczaj ostrożniej dobieram słowa, nie wiem co mi się stało...

- Po prostu się upiłaś, to się stało.- rzekł spokojnie, a po jego ustach przemknął uśmiech.- A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie- Tom rzeczywiście spełnił moje oczekiwania. Właśnie tak sobie go wyobrażałem.

Chciała zapytać go o konkrety kiedy straciła równowagę i wpadła prosto w ramiona Sherlocka. Gdyby nie jego niespodziewany refleks leżałaby właśnie na podłodze! Uderzyła twarzą w jego ramię i poczuła lekki, przyjemny zapach perfum.

- Ładnie pachniesz...- jej myśli niekontrolowanie uformowały się w słowa. Były to słowa bełkotliwe i ciche, ale wiedziała, że i tak nie umknęły Sherlockowi. Zmarszczyła brwi wiedząc, że gdyby nie wypiła tego ostatniego kieliszka byłaby w stanie panować nad sobą. Potrząsnęła głową.- Co masz na myśli?- zapytała w końcu.

- Jest nudny, nijaki i do przesady miły. Do tego irytująco nieśmiały i niepewny siebie. Różnica poziomu inteligencji między wami jest tak duża, że aż ci się dziwię, że nie masz mu tego za złe.

Molly spojrzała mu w oczy i otworzyła szeroko usta. Patrzyła na niego jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chciała mu odpowiedzieć w jakiś kąśliwy sposób, ale nie była w stanie zebrać myśli.

- Jesteś... jesteś... jesteś... Okrutny! Niesprawiedliwy!- wybuchła uderzając go pięścią. Ona sama wkładała w swoje działania całą siłę, ale tak naprawdę była zbyt zamroczona winem, by porządnie się do tego przyłożyć. Poza tym nie należała do kobiet wyjątkowo silnych fizycznie. Sherlock westchnął.

- Kiedy zadajesz pytanie wcale nie oczekujesz szczerej odpowiedzi, co?- wymruczał jakby do siebie, spoglądając w dół, na Molly, która przeforsowała się w swoim wybuchu i teraz opadła zmęczona na jego pierś.- Molly?

Jęknęła coś tylko niezrozumiale i opadła bezwładnie, oddychając cicho. Zasnęła tak głęboko, że nie poczuła nawet jak Sherlock zniósł ją po schodach i ułożył na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. Nie widziała jak ściska rękę Tomowi, który wyswobodził się w końcu spod sterty kartoników, w które Mary zapakowała im jedzenie na wynos. Nie widziała nawet tego, jak stawiając kołnierz płaszcza, stał jeszcze na ulicy, dopóki taksówka nie zniknęła za zakrętem.


	6. Chapter 6

** Dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze! Z tego miejsca pragnę podziękować Dianie, gdyż nie mam możliwości zrobić tego w formie wiadomości prywatnej. Tak miłe słowa bardzo motywują i podnoszą na duchu w dniach takich jak dzisiejszy. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna :D! Dziękuję także za trafne uwagi i proszę o wybaczenie. Niestety bywam nieuważna, ale obiecuję poprawę. Jedyne co mam na swoją obronę to praca bez autokorekty, więc mogą zdarzyć się literówki i takie tam, więc uprzedzam. A tymczasem, miłej lektury, Kochani! xx**

* * *

Obudziły ją mdłości. Z grymasem udręki zwlokła się z łóżka i prawie złamała sobie nogę stąpając wprost na miskę, którą Tom musiał podłożyć wychodząc do pracy. Jęknęła, tak niefortunnie spotykając się z dowodem troski swojego narzeczonego. Niezgrabnie przebiegła przez sypialnię i weszła do łazienki padając na kolana i obejmując ramionami toaletę, ale po kilku głębokich oddechach zrobiło jej się lepiej. Zamknęła klapę i oparła głowę o chłodny plastik. Miała wrażenie, że w jej czaszce meksykańska rodzina radośnie gra na marakasach.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć w jaki sposób dotarła do domu, ale ostatnim co pamiętała z poprzedniego wieczoru, były urywki rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Nie pamiętała jednakże wszystkiego dokładnie, wiedziała tylko, że obraził Toma.

Uniosła głowę i oparła ją na przedramionach wpatrując się w zamyśleniu na pękniętą płytkę, która znalazła się w polu jej widzenia. Pamiętała, że była zła na Sherlocka, ale nie tak bardzo jak zapewne powinna. Po części dlatego, że od samego początku liczyła się z tym, że może usłyszeć podobne słowa z jego ust. To w końcu Sherlock. Najgorszy był fakt, że nie potrafiła podważyć tego co powiedział, zdawała sobie sprawę, że miał sporo racji i to wywoływało jej poczucie winy.

„Pięknie. Zamiast jednego kaca dostałam dwa. Alkoholowy i moralny."- pomyślała, czując się w tej jednej chwili jak słaba, podła, zmaltretowana kreatura.

Wstała. Zrobiła to starając się przezwyciężyć odruch wymiotny. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może spędzić całego dnia z głową na desce klozetowej. Rozebrała się do naga i weszła pod prysznic. Gorąca woda na jej skórze dała nieco ukojenia, ale oczywiście nie zabrała wszystkich zmartwień. Takie już było życie. Wieczne zmaganie się ze swoimi demonami.

* * *

Mary zadzwoniła zaraz na drugi dzień po kolacji, zapytała jak się miewa i czy dobrze się bawiła. Tom opowiedział jej o wydarzeniach, które jej samej zamazały się w pamięci. Tom opowiadał z uśmiechem o tym jak słabą Molly ma głowę, z niezdarnie maskowanym zażenowaniem o jej bezkompromisowych pytaniach i z ekscytacją o tym jak Sherlock zniósł ją na dół i uścisnął mu na pożegnanie dłoń.

- Na początku chciałem wyjaśnić sprawę z tym waszym pocałunkiem, ale stwierdziłem, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zresztą, nieuprzejmie byłoby rozmawiać o tym przy Mary i Johnie w ich własnym domu, prawda? Myślę, że nie ma się co nad tym rozwodzić, w końcu nic się takiego nie stało, ot zwykły buziak.- Tom zaśmiał się krótko, mówiąc nieco za szybko i za głośno jak na skacowany umysł Molly.

- To nie jest ich dom.- wypaliła tylko, gdyż ta kwestia nurtowała ją od dłuższego czasu.

- Słucham?- Tom był zbity z tropu.

- To mieszkanie na Baker Street... Nie będą tam mieszkać po ślubie. Nie chcą eksmitować Sherlocka. Rozmawiałam o tym z Mary.

Tom wydawał się nie rozumieć dlaczego tak ważna była kwestia mieszkania i dlaczego właśnie na niej skupiła się Molly. Wzruszył ramionami.

Był już wieczór, Molly poczuła się znacznie lepiej już po porannym prysznicu, ale skutki nadużycia alkoholu towarzyszyły jej nieprzyjemnie przez cały dzień. Głównie snuła się po domu z butelką wody w ręku.

- Sherlock to niesamowity człowiek, to mu trzeba przyznać! Wielki oryginał. I to jego spojrzenie, jakby zaglądał pod skórę i w sam umysł!- ekscytował się przy każdym kolejnym słowie, a Molly patrzyła na niego sceptycznie. Gdyby tylko wiedział jak różne było zdanie Sherlocka na jego temat... Zrobiło jej się żal swojego narzeczonego.

- Tom, chodźmy już spać. Jestem bardzo zmęczona, a jutro muszę wcześnie być w szpitalu.

Chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale posłusznie kiwnął głową. Położyli się w łóżku, Tom objął ją ciasno ramionami. Wiedziała, że kiedy tylko zapadnie w głębszy sen wyswobodzi się z jego uścisku w poszukiwaniu chłodniejszego miejsca, ale w tej chwili czuła się dobrze. Bezpiecznie i spokojnie.

Jedna myśl nie dawała jej spokoju i rodziła pewnego rodzaju żal. Mary zadzwoniła, Tom po prostu był, ale Sherlock nawet się nie odezwał. Być może nie powinna się dziwić, nie powinna w ogóle na to liczyć, nie powinna o tym myśleć! Z jakiegoś powodu było jej jednak smutno.

Siedziała w kostnicy wypełniając karty zgonów. Co jakiś czas spoglądała na zegarek wyczekując do zakończenia swojej zmiany. Zastanawiała się nad prezentem ślubnym dla państwa Watson. Rano dostała telefon od Mary, pełen emocji, głównie desperacji. Oznajmiła, że Molly jest jej jedyną nadzieją. Jej druhna była zmuszona odwołać swoje przybycie na ceremonię, wymawiając się pilnym wyjazdem służbowym. Molly zgodziła się ją zastąpić, choć nie była tym faktem szczególnie zachwycona. Już kupiła odpowiednią sukienkę, a teraz będzie musiała iść w „jednej z trzech". Wszystkie druhny zobowiązane były przyjść w liliowej sukience wybranej przez pannę młodą. W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie była brzydka, ale sama nie dokonałaby takiego wyboru kreacji.

Kiedy zbierała się do wyjścia z pracy, zadzwoniła jej komórka. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz i automatycznie jej serce załomotało w piersi, jakby właśnie tak było zaprojektowane na to jedno hasło. Odetchnęła głęboko przywołując się do porządku. „To niezdrowe!"- pomyślała z mieszaniną radości, zaciekawienia i niepokoju.

- Słucham?

- Tu Sherlock.- na dźwięk jego głosu żołądek wykonał widowiskowe salto.- Musisz właśnie wychodzić z pracy, czy znajdziesz dla mnie czas?

- Skąd wiesz, że skończyłam pracę?- zapytała zdezorientowana i rozejrzała się nerwowo wokół siebie, by ocenić czy czasem nie kryje się gdzieś za rogiem.

- Jeśli cię to tak nurtuje...- niemalże ujrzała jak przewraca oczami.- Po prostu poprosiłem twojego przełożonego o spis dyżurów w kostnicy. Muszę wiedzieć kiedy moja pani patolog jest w dyspozycji.

Poczuła jak robi się czerwona. Nie powienien tak mówić. A ona nie powinna topnieć na myśl o tym, że rzeczywiście mogłaby być „jego".

- Nigdy nie miałeś oporów, by wyciągać mnie podczas mojej zmiany.- zaśmiała się słabo, mając w pamięci liczne momenty kiedy przedkładała pomoc Sherlockowi nad sumienność w swojej pracy. Na szczęście była naprawdę dobra i przymknięto na to oko.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział, ale szóstym zmysłem wyczuła, że na jego ustach igrał teraz uśmiech.

- Więc jak będzie, znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę?- powrócił do meritum.- To sprawa wielkiej wagi.

Molly zastanowiła się chwilę. Powinna iść do domu i zjeść kolację ze swoim narzeczonym, ale skoro Sherlock mówił, że to ważne... Tom na pewno zrozumie, kto jak nie on?

Tak naprawdę to kiedy tylko odebrała telefon wiedziała, że zgodzi się na wszystko o co poprosi. Tak to już z nią było kiedy w grę wchodził ten pokręcony detektyw. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale jej uczucia nie uległy zmianie przez te trzy lata. Może jedynie bardziej się pokomplikowały.

- Zgoda.- odparła przygryzając wargę z zakłopotaniem.

- Zdążysz być za piętnaście minut na Baker Street?

- Tak, może wcześniej.

- Doskonale. Czekam.

Rozłączyła się i idąc w stronę 221b jednocześnie pisała przepraszający sms do Toma, informując go, że nie będzie jej na kolacji. Dopisała również, że nie wie kiedy wróci do domu. Po Sherlocku można się przecież spodziewać wszystkiego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Witam, kochani Czytelnicy! Tradycyjnie, ale jeszcze bardziej gorąco, dziękuję za wyrazy uznania i wszelkie uwagi! Ten rozdział może Wam się wydać nieco smutny, ale zaufajcie mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze! Życie nie zawsze jest usłane różami, ale nie mam serca, by zrobić krzywdę naszym Gołąbeczkom :) Zresztą obiecałam fluff, a jak do tej pory nie było go zbyt wiele. Przepraszam jeśli nie spełniłam w tej kwestii Waszych oczekiwań, ale obiecuję, że nadrobię w następnych rozdziałach. W końcu im więcej trudności człowiek pokona, tym nagroda wydaje się słodsza, prawda? ;) Miłej lektury! xx**

* * *

Im bliżej Baker Street się znajdowała, tym mocniej biło jej serce. Kiedy stała pod samymi drzwiami zastanawiała się nawet czy czasami nie zemdleje. Na szczęście kilka rozwlekłych, głębokich oddechów pozwoliło mózgowi się dotlenić i i jakoś utrzymała się na nogach. Wyciągnęła rękę po kołatkę, ale w tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły.

- Witaj, Molly! Sherlock kazał zaprosić cię na górę!- Pani Hudson uraczyła ją jednym z tych matczynych uśmiechów. Uśmiechnęła się również, ale jednocześnie z ciężkim westchnieniem spojrzała w stronę schodów.- No idź, Kochana! Za chwilę przyniosę wam herbatki. Albo nie! Ostatnio Sherlock strasznie na mnie nawrzeszczał, że weszłam z herbatą kiedy miał klienta. Nigdy nie wiadomo jak zareaguje, ma ciężki charakterek.- cmoknęła niezadowolona.

Molly skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Takie zachowanie było do niego podobne.

Zaczęła wspinać się w stronę drzwi do mieszkania.

- Boże, Molly, ile można wchodzić do domu? Zupełnie jakbyś musiała po drodze pokonywać setki zabezpieczeń.- Sherlock raptownie otworzył drzwi, w ręku trzymał skrzypce i smyczek. Miał na sobie flanelowe spodnie od pidżamy i bordowy szlafrok, włosy w nieładzie. Taki widok wyraźnie ją zaalarmował i podał do mózgu jasny komunikat: „Sherlock ma kryzys". Zaprosił ją niedbałym gestem do środka i rzucił instrument na sofę. Sam padł ciężko na fotel i złożył palcę w charakterystyczną piramidkę.

Molly od samego wejścia nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, a widok jego pokoju tym bardziej odebrał jej mowę. Wszędzie leżały zapisane, pomazane kartki, w większości podarte lub zmięte. Na stoliku przed Sherlockiem leżał plik czystych, jeszcze niezbezczeszczonych arkuszy i sterta długopisów. Molly była pewna, że Sherlock nie postanowił w międzyczasie zając się chałupnictwem, dlatego powód takiego wzmożonego stanu gotowości wydał jej się jednoznaczny.

Stała długo, oniemiała, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego dziwnego zachowania. W końcu Holmes spojrzał na nią stanowczo.

- Molly Hooper, jak widzisz, bardzo potrzebuję twojej pomocy.- wyznał iście uroczystym tonem.- Sprawa może trochę ruszyłaby do przodu gdybyś raczyła się odezwać.

- Przepraszam.- wydukała mrugając szybko kilka razy, przywołując się do porządku.- Chyba jestem trochę zmęczona.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią z radykalnie odmienionym wyrazem twarzy, łagodniejszym i przepraszającym. Otworzył usta, jakby jakieś słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

- Wybacz, może rzeczywiście nie powinienem cię prosić o pomoc o tak późnej porze, zaraz po pracy. Może innym razem...- wstał, oparł jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą niezręcznie przeczesał włosy.

Molly spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Była w szoku. Stary Sherlock, nigdy nie przejmowałby się tym czy jest zmęczona, zajęta, czy śmiertelnie chora, jeśli by jej potrzebował po prostu wymagałby od niej pomocy. Teraz był wyraźnie zakłopotany sytuacją. Zaczął zbierać porozrzucane papiery, jakby nagle zmieszał się faktem, że zaprosił ją do siebie kiedy w domu panował bałagan, do tego będąc w pidżamie.

Podeszła do fotela naprzeciwko tego, w którym wcześniej siedział Sherlock i wzięła czystą kartkę i jeden z długopisów. Położyła materiały przed sobą, dając mu tym wyraźny sygnał, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.

- Rozumiem, że piszemy mowę na ślub Watsonów?- zapytała retorycznie i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, starając się w ten sposób nieco ukoić jego nerwy. Dobrze wiedziała jak rozstrajająco działa na człowieka całodniowe ślęczenie nad papierami, zwłaszcza kiedy nie ma się pojęcia co robić. Z jego zachowania dało się wywnioskować, że stanowczo za długo bezczynnie wpatrywał się w biel pustej kartki.

Sherlock westchnął i spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Ponownie powrócił na swoje miejsce, położył dłonie na kolanach, prostując się jak pilny uczeń. Wiedziała, że ten obraz na długo zapisze się w jej pamięci. Będzie jej się śnił. Te dłonie na jej twarzy, szyi, talii...

- Próbowałem cały dzień.- z zamyślenia wyrwał ją jego głęboki, zmartwiony głos.- Zmieniałem wersje tyle razy, że w końcu zostałem z niczym. Nie wiem jak poprawnie się do tego zabrać... Pierwszy raz nawet w moim pałacu umysłu nie znalazłem rozwiązania!

Molly popatrzyła na niego bezwiednie przykładając długopis do ust. Pokiwała głową i poprawiła się w fotelu.

- Myślę, że nie ma jednej recepty na dobrą mowę...- zaczęła ostrożnie.

- Powiedz mi jak twoim zdaniem powinna takowa wyglądać.- wpatrywał się w nią niemalże błagalnie. Jak na dłoni było widać, że jest to najtrudniejsze zadanie z jakim przyszło mu się w życiu zmierzyć. Molly bardzo chciała mu pomóc, widząc go w takim stanie nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, jak zdjąć ten ciężar z jego ramion. Z drugiej strony było to dziwnie przyjemne uczucie, wiedzieć, że jest coś w czym rzeczywiście może mu pomóc. I nie chodziło o pozorowanie śmierci, bo i z tym poradziłby sobie sam, tylko może zajęłoby mu to więcej czasu, którego akurat nie miał wtedy w zapasie. Teraz była mu naprawdę potrzebna.

- Przede wszystkim, myślę, że powinieneś mówić szczerze. Znaczy się, jednocześnie pamiętaj aby być ostrożnym i uprzejmym w słowach! Nie możesz nikogo obrazić, zwłaszcza państwa młodych!- Po tych wskazówkach Sherlock prychnął pod nosem i spojrzał na nią z lekkim wyrzutem, ale Molly kontynuowała udając, że nie widzi.- Wiesz, powiedz coś miłego o Johnie, o waszych wspólnych przygodach, o tym jakim jest świetnym facetem...

Sherlock spijał z jej ust każde słowo i zamaszyście spisywał notatki. Widząc zainteresowanie wypisane na jego twarzy, zaczynała się rozkręcać.

- Wspomnij też coś o Mary, o tym jaką jest szczęściarą, że fakt, że zasłużyła sobie na uczucie takiego człowieka jest wielkim wyróżnieniem...

- Genialnie!- szepnął Sherlock z nosem wbitym w notatki, a jego ręka pracowała jak maszyna.

Molly uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, bardzo zadowolona z siebie. Nigdy nie pragnęła zbierać laurów, nie czekała na wielkie wyrazy wdzięczności, ale do takich momentów jak ten, kiedy wystarczyło tylko jedno jego słowo, by poczuła się doceniona, mogłaby się przyzwyczaić.

- Byłoby super gdybyś powiedział coś zabawnego, jakąś historyjkę związaną z tobą i Johnem!- zastanowiła się chwilę.- O, chociażby fakt, że pani Hudson aż do ostatniej chwili nie wierzyła, że nie jesteście parą! Dopiero kiedy osobiście poznała Mary przestała na was patrzeć „tym" wzrokiem, wiesz o co chodzi?- śmiała się przypominając sobie jeszcze i tak nie do końca przekonany wyraz na twarzy gosposi.

Sherlock zdecydowanie nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale Molly machnęła na to ręką.

- W sumie to przydałoby się też coś wzruszającego w między czasie, tak, żeby później ten zabawny element był lepiej wyeksponowany.- zamyśliła się zawieszając na dłużej wzrok na pytającym spojrzeniu Sherlocka. Opuściła go szybko kiedy w jej głowie ukazał się obraz Johna z wykrzywioną grymasem bólu twarzą, stojącego z kwiatami na pogrzebie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. To kolejny obraz, który zapewne będzie ją prześladował aż do jej własnego, permanentnego końca. To właśnie wtedy, widząc ten nieopisany żal, u człowieka, którego uważała za najsilniejszego jakiego miała okazję poznać, miała największą ochotę podbiec do niego, potrząsnąć za ramiona i wykrzyczeć, że to wszystko jest jednym, wielkim, brutalnym kłamstwem.

Ale nie zrobiła tego z zasadniczego powodu. Nie była w stanie z premedytacją zawieść zaufania Sherlocka.

- A właściwie, to może nie.- zakończyła swoją myśl spoglądając na niego nieśmiało.

Sherlock długo jej się przyglądał. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że dokładnie wiedział co miała na myśli. Po pewnym czasie uśmiechnął się do niej i odłożył kartkę i długopis na stół. Wyglądał na znacznie mniej udręczonego niż w momencie kiedy przestąpiła próg mieszkania. Jego czoło wygładziło się, a z oczu zniknął ten desperacki wyraz.

- Molly Hooper, nie mam pojęcia co bym bez ciebie zrobił.- powiedział zaskakująco ciepłym tonem. Poczuła, że policzki robią jej się czerwone.

- Wcale aż tak bardzo ci nie pomogłam, nie podałam prawie żadnych konkretów...

- Nonsens! Dzięki tobie ta mowa w ogóle ma szansę powstać! Jeszcze dzisiaj rano się na to nie zanosiło...

Molly zachichotała nerwowo odgarniając włosy za ucho. Nie wiedziała co więcej mogłaby powiedzieć. Temat mowy weselnej był chyba zamknięty. Nie była pewna czy powinna już po prostu wstać i pójść do domu, czy...

Sherlock przerwał niezręczną ciszę.

- Nie znam drugiej osoby, która ma tak słabą głowę jak ty.

Molly niekontrolowanie parsknęła śmiechem, a żeby było jeszcze dziwniej, Sherlock zaraz do niej dołączył. Śmiali się tak chwilę, a wszelkie napięcia towarzyszące im przez całe spotkanie prysnęły nagle jak bańka mydlana.

- Wstyd mi, naprawdę. Nie do końca pamiętam co nawyrabiałam tego wieczora...- jęknęła próbując zakryć rumieniec dłońmi, ale nadal jednak chichocząc.

Sherlock uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią jakimś dziwnym spojrzeniem, którego Molly nie potrafiła określić. Po pewnym czasie spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zupełnie jakby właśnie zaniechał jakiegoś dwuznacznego działania.

- Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Byłaś nieco nietaktowna, ale nie było to nic specjalnie gorszącego. Poza tym, na szczęście niemalże nie było świadków twoich popisów.

Molly popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością. Nawet jeśli powiedziała, lub zrobiła coś czego nie chciała, najwyraźniej nie miał jej tego za złe i bardzo ją to ucieszyło. Już chciała przejść do pożegnania kiedy jeszcze jedna kwestia wpadła jej do głowy. Kwestia, która dręczyła ją od momentu kiedy prawie niezauważalnie wymknęła się z ust Toma.

- Sherlock, Tom mi mówił...- na dźwięk imienia jej narzeczonego przez twarz Holmesa przebiegł słabo zamaskowany grymas.- Tom mi mówił, że „zniosłeś mnie na dół". W sensie po schodach. I do taksówki.

Przeszył ją badawczym spojrzeniem, zesztywniał. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o tej nagłej konsternacji. W końcu jednak wzruszył ramionami i po prostu odparł.

- Mary dała wam tyle jedzenia na wynos, że jeszcze musiałem biedaczkowi otwierać drzwi. Poza tym nie ma sprawy, nie jesteś ciężka. Ważyłaś zapewne mniej niż te wszystkie pudełeczka.

Zaśmiała się lekko. „Od kiedy stał się taki zabawny?"- pomyślała przelotnie i spojrzała na niego doszukując się jeszcze innych zaskakujących zmian. Widocznie nie tylko na niej te trzy lata wywarły swój wpływ. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła największą różnicę w stosunku do tego co pamiętała sprzed lat, choć trudno było jej ją nazwać. Wydawało jej się, że kiedy na nią patrzy robi to _naprawdę. _Jakby dopiero teraz _patrzył_, ale równocześnie _dostrzegał_. Czuła się materialna, pierwszy raz miała wrażenie, że jej obecność i nieobecność robią mu faktyczną różnicę.

Molly podniosła się z fotela przypominając sobie, że Tom pewnie czeka na nią w domu i zamartwia się na śmierć. Spojrzała na zegarek i aż pisnęła zszokowana tym, że tych kilka godzin tak szybko zleciało.

- Mój Boże, muszę wracać do...- słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Sama nie potrafiła wyjaśnić dlaczego nie mogła dokończyć tak prostego zdania. Nie mogła tego zrobić patrząc na Sherlocka.

- Do „domu"? Do „narzeczonego"?- dokończył za nią jakimś zmienionym tonem, podszytym niezrozumiałym dla niej, a jednocześnie boleśnie rozczulającym, żalem.

- Do Toma.- odparła cicho, wiedząc, że te dwie alternatywy, które podał Sherlock są dla niej trudne do przyjęcia. Puste i przesadzone.

- Oczywiście. Już i tak długo cię przetrzymałem.- skinął głową prostując się tak jak miał to w zwyczaju i pomagając jej założyć płaszcz.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc, była nieoceniona.

Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego blado. Wcale nie chciała jeszcze wychodzić. Wyjątkowo dobrze czuła się w tym mieszkanku, rozmawiając niespodziewanie lekko i nie czując tak dotąd nierozerwalnie towarzyszącego jej przy nim stresu.

Wiedziała jednak, że nie tutaj było jej miejsce. Dokonała swojego wyboru.

- Dobranoc, Sherlock.- powiedziała, czując jak wali jej serce kiedy wspięła się na palce i złożyła lekki pocałunek na jego policzku. Nieproszone łzy paliły ją pod powiekami.

- Dobranoc, Molly.- wyszeptał do jej ucha.

Nie patrzyła już na niego, doszczętnie rozstrojona ciepłym oddechem na swojej szyi. Przygryzła wargę powstrzymując łzy i szybkim krokiem opuściła Baker Street. Idąc ulicą czuła jeszcze przez pewien czas na sobie wzrok, który zapewne należał do pana stojącego ze skrzypcami za firanką w swoim mieszkaniu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Witam! Oto kolejny rozdział. Uparłam się żeby wstawić dzisiaj nowy, gdyż będzie to dla mnie ciężki weekend, z małą ilością miejsca na przyjemności, a nie chciałam zawieść moich cudownych Czytelników :) Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten pośpiech nie jest za bardzo widoczny w jakości tekstu. Jeśli tak- przyjmę z wielką przyjemnością wszelką krytykę i postaram się nanieść poprawki. Jak zwykle życzę miłej lektury! xx**

* * *

Tom nie zrobił jej awantury. Zdziwiłaby się gdyby było inaczej. Przywitał ją jak zwykle pocałunkiem i tostami z serem. Zapytał co ją zatrzymało, a kiedy powiedziała, że była u Sherlocka, znowu przyjął pozycje fascynaty i wsłuchiwał się w każde jej słowo. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego Tom aż tak bardzo interesował się wszystkim co było związane z Holmesem. Może fakt, że ich życia tak diametralnie się różniły, może jakieś fascynacje z dzieciństwa. Nie miała pojęcia. Dziwiło ją, a nawet nieco raniło jej kobiecą dumę, że Tom ani trochę nie był zazdrosny. Właśnie spędziła kilka godzin poza domem z innym mężczyzną, a on nawet się nie zdenerwował! Czy rzeczywiście był zdania, że Molly nie może podobać się komuś innemu poza nim samym?

„Dobra, nie powinnam się zapędzać. To w końcu Tom. Uosobienie dobroci. Skoro jestem jego narzeczoną to automatycznie mi ufa. To normalne."- Molly przekonywała się w myślach, ale wiedziała, że to nie do końca „normalne". Ludzie lubią posiadać na wyłączność. Jeśli na czymś nam zależy chcemy, by było tylko nasze i nikogo innego. Zazdrość jest normalna. Zazdrość jest dowodem uczucia. Zazdrość w rozsądnych dawkach naprawdę jest potrzebna!

* * *

Tydzień przed swoim ślubem Mary była istnym kłębkiem nerwów. Kiedy wydawało jej się, że wszystko jest już dopięte na ostatni guzik, zawsze znajdował się jakiś szczegół, który wymagał poprawek. Apogeum jej napięcia przypadło na okres wyznaczania miejsc dla gości. Nagle okazało się, że pani A nie może siedzieć koło pani B, bo pani C jest przyjaciółką pani F, której nie lubi pan Z i tak dalej. Molly z przerażeniem patrzyła na to jak Mary drastycznie traci na wadze, chodzi niewyspana i poddenerwowana i zdaje się zapadać w sobie. Potrafiła myśleć tylko o tym, że ją czeka to samo! Ona również będzie musiała dokonywać wyborów, które zaważą na tym czy ten dzień rzeczywiście będzie wyglądał tak jak w marzeniach. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy własne zdrowe psychiczne jest tego warte? Nie wyobrażała sobie jak jej własny ślub będzie wyglądał. Szczerze mówiąc, próbowała o tym nie myśleć. Kiedy spoglądała na pierścionek i uświadamiała sobie, że niedługo obok niego zabłyśnie obrączka... robiło jej się słabo.

Trzy dni przed ślubem Molly spotkała się z Mary na kawie. Miała podkrążone oczy i szarą cerę. Wszystko było gotowe na uroczystość tylko panna młoda zdawała się płacić za to kosztem własnego zdrowia. Przecież właśnie ona miała wyglądać tam najpiękniej, niczym diament w koronie.

- Myślałaś o jakimś wieczorze panieńskim?- zapytała Molly nieśmiało, mieszając łyżeczką w swojej filiżance.

Mary popatrzyła na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, a później zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nawet John idzie gdzieś z Sherlockiem świętować swoje „ostatnie dni wolności", a ja szczerze mówiąc marzę tylko o porządnym śnie.

Molly popatrzyła na nią uważnie upijając łyk kawy. Uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.

- Może zrobimy sobie taki babski wieczór? Przyjdziesz do mnie, nałożymy sobie maseczki z alg, zrobimy coś dobrego do jedzenia i po prostu porozmawiamy?

Mary popatrzyła na nią z wdzięcznością wypisaną w oczach i szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jesteś cudowna Moll, chyba właśnie tego mi trzeba.- odparła kiwając głową.- Tylko, może lepiej przyjdźmy do mnie. Tom chyba niespecjalnie dobrze będzie się bawił na babskim wieczorku, a John przecież i tak wychodzi.

Molly przyznała jej rację. Zupełnie zapomniała, że nie mieszka sama... i to od jakiegoś pół roku! Zawstydziła się i spuściła wzrok na swoją filiżankę.

* * *

W wieczór poprzedzający wielki dzień Mary i Johna, Molly tak jak obiecała stawiła się u Mary. Wcześniej uprzedziła Toma, że zostaje u niej na noc, spakowała do małej torby kremy, maseczki i czekoladowe ciasto, które upiekła rano. Wzięła również swój najbardziej niedorzeczny jednoczęściowy strój, w którym chodziła tylko po domu i to zazwyczaj kiedy nie było Toma. Wyglądał jak duże śpioszki i był zrobiony z jasnego, różowego pluszu. Chciała, by Mary odprężyła się i nabrała energii przed swoim ślubem.

Kiedy przyszła, uścisnęły się mocno na powitanie. Molly odłożyła torbę na bok i zdjęła płaszcz i buty. Poprawiła włosy i weszła do nowoczesnego, czystego wnętrza.

Była już kilka razy w jej domu, ale nadal nie mogła się nadziwić jego przestronności i funkcjonalności. Salon łączył się bezpośrednio z kuchnią, a jedyną częścią, która oddzielała jedno pomieszczenie od drugiego była solidna, drewniana lada. Przeważała biel i szarości, ale chłód przełamywała krwista czerwień dywanu i miękkich poduszek. Dom był naprawdę piękny i mimo minimalistycznego stylu- bardzo przytulny.

- Przyniosłam ciasto.- zakomunikowała Molly wchodząc za przyjaciółką do kuchni.

Mary zatarła dłonie z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Tak się dzisiaj najemy, że jutro nie zmieszczę się w swoją sukienkę!- zaśmiała się głośno.

- Na pewno dobrze ci to zrobi. Założę się, że raczej będziesz musiała ją zwężać.

Mary spojrzała na nią kątem oka jednocześnie odwijając wypiek z papieru.

- To był szalony czas, nie przeczę.- westchnęła. Wzięła łyżeczkę i prosto z kartonika zjadła kawałek. Przymknęła oczy z rozkoszą i jęknęła dając do zrozumienia, że jej smakuje.- Aleee tak strasznie chcę żeby wszystko było jak należy!- powiedziała podskakując energicznie do szafki i ze śmiechem sięgając po dwa talerze.- John jest cudowny, ale marny z niego organizator jeśli chodzi o imprezy, a ja nie bardzo ufam tym całym „specjalistom".- przewróciła oczami oblizując łyżeczkę z pozostałości czekolady.

Molly zaśmiała się cicho i sięgnęła po swój kawałek.

- A jak to jest z tobą? Ustaliliście już z Tomem datę ślubu?- Mary przyglądała jej się uważnie z podniesioną brwią.

Molly autentycznie zakrztusiła się słysząc jej pytanie. Kaszlała przez dobre dziesięć sekund, a kolejne dziesięć piła wodę z oczami pełnymi łez.

- Spokojnie, oddychaj.- zachichotała Mary klepiąc ją delikatnie po plecach.- Już lepiej?

- Tak.- sapnęła Molly czując, jakby wymknęła się śmierci spomiędzy palców. Wytarła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Więc jak?- Mary nie odpuszczała.

- Nie, nie ustaliliśmy daty.- odparła krótko, marszcząc czoło. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, bo to wywoływało u niej mdłości. Wiedziała, że w końcu będzie zmuszona przestać udawać, że nie widzi kiedy Tom stara się zasugerować jakiś konkretny termin. Już i tak odsuwała ten „wstępnie ustalony" dwa razy...

Mary zauważyła nagłą zmianę w nastroju przyjaciółki. Patrzyła na nią badawczo z nieskrywaną troską. Była bardzo mądra, a do tego miała niezawodną intuicję. W oczach Molly raczej „tę cholerną" intuicję.

- Bierz to całe ciasto i idź do salonu. Wyciągnę lody i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.- rozkazała Mary władczym tonem i dała Molly lekkiego klapsa w tyłek.

Molly podskoczyła zaskoczona i zaśmiała się biorąc wielki talerz z wypiekiem. Położyła go na szklanym stoliku i usiadła naprzeciwko niego na obszernej, białej kanapie. Czekając na Mary, która krzyczała z kuchni, że nie może wyciągnąć kubła z lodami z zagraconej mrożonkami lodówki, przebrała się w dresy, a swój superwygodny strój przerzuciła przez ramię.

Kiedy Mary w końcu weszła do salonu po zaciętej walce z zamrażarką, miała w ręku nie tylko śmietankowe lody, ale też butelkę czerwonego wina.

Mary stanęła przed Molly mierząc ją zaintrygowanym wzrokiem, przyglądając się różowemu pluszowi zwisającemu z jej ramienia.

- Co to?- zapytała kładąc przyniesione rzeczy tuż obok ciasta.

- Załóż.- odparła po prostu.

Mary popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie, ale poszła do salonu się przebrać, a po kilku minutach wróciła szczęśliwa, wyglądając prawie jak wielkanocny króliczek.

- Boże, to jest niesamowite! Czuję jakbym się okryła chmurką, albo watą cukrową, albo czymś równie lekkim i wspaniałym!- Mary przechadzała się z rozstawionymi rękami, z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Tylko pożyczam!- zastrzegła sobie Molly, widząc jak bardzo przyjaciółce podoba się kostium.

Mary jęknęła niezadowolona, ale zaraz potrząsnęła głową i szybko usiadła na kanapie, kładąc dłoń na udzie Molly i spoglądając jej przenikliwie w oczy.

- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale coś wyraźnie cię trapi, Moll. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Molly opuściła wzrok i sięgnęła po kubełek lodów i łyżkę, a Mary z westchnieniem zrozumienia wstała i poszła po korkociąg do wina. Otworzyła butelkę z głośnym pyknięciem i nalała do kieliszków.

- Mów, zrobi ci się lepiej.

Molly popatrzyła na nią spod rzęs.

- Miałaś się dzisiaj odprężyć, a nie wysłuchiwać moich problemów...

- Mów.- naciskała nie dając się przekonać.

Molly pociągnęła duży łyk wina, pamiętając jednak jak małe są jej możliwości.

- Bo...- zaczęła nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa swoje uczucia.- Ja chyba boję się ślubu. W sensie swojego ślubu, nie twojego.

Mary uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odgarnęła jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Molly, przecież to normalne...- powiedziała łagodnym tonem.

- Ale, to nie tak. Ja boję się nie tylko samego ślubu. Boję się tego, że później... Mam na myśli, przez całe życie... Całe, caluteńkie życie, rozumiesz... Będę żałowała swojej decyzji. Ten cały ślub jest taki ostateczny, później nie ma odwrotu, żadnej furtki pod tytułem „pomyliłam się, chcę się wycofać".

- Właściwie, to nie do końca...- Mary zauważyła trzeźwo.- To znaczy, oczywiście, nie ma co wychodzić za mąż kiedy od razu bierze się pod uwagę rozwód, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Molly westchnęła ciężko i zamieszała czerwoną cieczą w dużym, okrągłym kieliszku.

- Nie boisz się tego?- zapytała patrząc na nią uważnie.- Nie boisz się, że popełniasz największy błąd swojego życia?

Mary długo przyglądała się Molly w zamyśleniu, ale kiedy w końcu uśmiechnęła się, w jej oczach jaśniał spokój i radość.

- Boję się wielu rzeczy.- rzekła wolnym, melodyjnym tonem.- Boję się jutrzejszego dnia, boję się, że potknę się o sukienkę w drodze do ołtarza, boję się, że Sherlock powie coś niewłaściwego wygłaszając mowę... Ale najbardziej boję się tego, że pewnego dnia obudzę się rano, a obok mnie będzie leżał ktoś inny niż John.

Molly wiedziała o czym mówi Mary i poczuła nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku i łzy napływające pod powieki. Wzięła ogromną łyżkę lodów. Czy kiedykolwiek mogłaby powiedzieć coś takiego o Tomie? Myśl o tym, że będzie żyła tak jak teraz przez resztę swoich dni... wydawała jej się fatalna, przerażająca.

Dusząca.

Mary od razu zauważyła smutek i rozdarcie wypisane na twarzy przyjaciółki. Przytuliła do siebie Molly i właśnie wtedy wszystkie tamy puściły. Płakała jak dziecko, tak mocno, jak wtedy kiedy zdała egzaminy do szkoły medycznej, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej, bo wtedy były to łzy szczęścia, a teraz frustracji.

- Nie kochasz go, tak?- Mary zapytała cicho wprost do jej ucha, w tym samym czasie opiekuńczo gładząc jej włosy.

Molly nie odpowiedziała tylko rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej.

- Ciii, już dobrze...- szeptała uspokajająco. Molly wiedziała, że nie jest dobrze, ale głos Mary był przyjemny, a to, że w końcu wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos też zrobiło swoje. Czuła się nieco lepiej, chociaż jej rozterki nie zniknęły.

- Tom jest cudownym mężczyzną, dobrym, wyrozumiałym... Nie wiem dlaczego nie mogę po prostu w pełni odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Bardzo chciałabym go pokochać, bo zasługuje na to! Nikt tak na to nie zasługuje jak on!- łkała w mokry już plusz na ramieniu Mary.

- To tak nie działa, Moll. Nie można kogoś pokochać tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś na to zasługuje.

- To się po prostu dzieje...- dokończyła Molly i z zapłakanymi oczami odsunęła się od przyjaciółki i spojrzała jej w twarz. Mary wytarła jej policzki miękkim rękawem i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

- Jeszcze nie masz obrączki na palcu. Masz czas żeby się zastanowić.

- Żeby się zastanowić czy złamać Tomowi serce.- prychnęła, czując jak broda z powrotem zaczyna jej niekontrolowanie drżeć.

- Albo...- odparła z naciskiem Mary.- żeby się zastanowić czy być całe życie nieszczęśliwą.

Molly musiała przyznać jej rację. Nie mogła podejmować takiej decyzji tylko ze względu na swoje wyrzuty sumienia. Wybór swojej przyszłości to przywilej, z którego należy korzystać jeśli tylko ma się taką okazję! Przecież to jej życie. Jedyna rzecz, która tak naprawdę należy do niej od zawsze. Później będzie mogła być zła tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Nie była tak dobrą oszustką, by całe życie udawać szczęście. Co ważniejsze- nie chciała nią być.

Resztę wieczoru próbowały nieco nawzajem się pocieszać i podbudować. Udało im się znaleźć inne tematy, które nie były już tak depresyjne. Nałożyły maseczki, dokończyły wino, lody i zostawiły kilka kawałków ciasta. Włączyły jakiś film, którego nie oglądały i tak, siedząc ramię w ramię, albo leżąc w wielu, różnych pozycjach, rozmawiały, a nawet śmiały się, do późnej nocy. Aż zasnęły. Dobrym, głębokim snem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Witam! W końcu nadszedł ten dzień- ślub Mary i Johna! Mam nadzieję, że nie przerazi Was obszerność tego rozdziału, ale jest to kluczowy moment opowiadania i po prostu nie można inaczej. Postanowiłam, że ślub przedstawię w dwóch częściach (co najmniej!) aby nie przytłoczyć Was długością oraz, aby niczego nie ominąć. Oto część pierwsza. Życzę miłej lektury :) xx**

* * *

Była sobota, ranek. Molly siedziała w kuchni, przeglądała gazetę i piła kawę z dużego kubka. Kątem oka dostrzegała liliową sukienkę wiszącą na szafie w salonie. Westchnęła wiedząc, że tego poranka czekały ją przygotowania. Tom jeszcze spał, a w porównaniu do niej spał naprawdę dużo. Molly lubiła takie ciche, samotne poranki, kiedy siadała w grubych skarpetach przy oknie i obserwowała życie tętniące na zewnątrz... Przynajmniej zwykle, sprawiało jej to dużo przyjemności. Tego poranka Molly czuła się umysłowo wykończona. Moralna batalia rozgrywająca się w jej głowie była niezwykle męcząca i nierówna. Cały czas rozpamiętywała rozmowę z Mary. Starała się sporządzić w myślach tabelę plusów i minusów bycia z Tomem i z przykrością dostrzegła, że choć plusów jest znacznie więcej, to znacznie mniej do niej przemawiają. Zresztą, wystarczył jeden jedyny minus, który był prawdziwym czempionem na polu bitwy.

„Nie kocham go."

Po kwadransie wstała, umyła kubek i udała się pod prysznic. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki Tom przeciągał się człapiąc zaspanym krokiem z sypialni. Uśmiechnął się do niej leniwie.

- Cześć Myszko, nie zauważyłem kiedy wstałaś.- mruknął całując ją w policzek.

„Nigdy nie zauważasz, śpisz jak kamień"- odparła w myślach, ale w rzeczywistości tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Pięknie pachniesz.- dodał po chwili tuląc się do niej i wplatając palce w mokre włosy. Poczuła jak jego druga ręka prześlizguje się pomiędzy poły ręcznika, w który była owinięta.

Molly wyswobodziła się zwinnie wiedząc do czego prowadzą jego poczynania.

- Poziomkowy balsam do ciała, dopiero co brałam prysznic, jak pewnie zauważyłeś.- mówiła szybko, czując jak rumieniec występuje jej na policzki. Nie miała ochoty na poranny seks. W sumie, nie miała ochoty na żaden inny również. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, zazwyczaj nie miała z tym problemu. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo odpowiadała jej ich intymność, czuła się wtedy doceniona, kobieca i kochana... Tak wiele się pozmieniało.

Tom odsunął się od niej z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał jakby nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Jego własna narzeczona właśnie dała mu kosza, to nie zdarzyło mu się do tej pory. Przetarł zaspane oczy i uśmiechnął się do Molly, jak zwykle nie mając pretensji i bez dyskusji przyjmując jej wolę.

- Też pójdę się wykąpać. O której mamy być w kościele?- zapytał jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało.

- O szesnastej.- odparła nie patrząc w jego stronę. Poszła do sypialni aby założyć na siebie cokolwiek. Nie widziała w tym sensu skoro i tak będzie musiała zaraz ubierać się w sukienkę, ale nie chciała prowokować Toma. Jej narzeczony skinął głową i zamknął drzwi do łazienki.

Kiedy Molly usiadła na łóżku pomyślała przez chwilę, że chciałaby to skończyć w tej chwili. Kiedy Tom wyjdzie z łazienki, podejdzie do niego, przeprosi i po prostu odda pierścionek. Zrobi to bez zawahania, bez większych tłumaczeń. Powie po prostu, że to oczywiście jej wina, że on jest cudowny i zasługuje na kogoś lepszego od niej. Taki wyświechtany frazes powinien w końcu sprawić się lepiej niż pozbawione skrupułów „nie kocham cię" albo jeszcze gorsze „zostańmy przyjaciółmi", prawda? Zresztą, chyba nie byłaby w stanie przyjaźnić się z nim po tym wszystkim...

Zupełnie nieświadoma czasu, który upłynął jej na rozmyślaniu usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Energicznie, jak rażona piorunem, podniosła się z łóżka powtarzając sobie, że to dobry plan, że musi być silna... I po prostu zamarła z gołymi stopami na zimnych kafelkach w przedpokoju. Patrząc na Toma, widząc jak stoi w siwych dresach, z mokrymi włosami i przygląda się białej koszuli wiszącej tuż obok jej sukienki wiedziała, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Zerwać zaręczyny w dzień ślubu swoich przyjaciół? I co, pójść na uroczystość samotnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic? To chyba nie jest najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

Tom poczuł jej spojrzenie na swoich plecach i popatrzył na nią pytająco. Molly uśmiechnęła się krótko i z powrotem weszła do sypialni.

* * *

Molly stała przed kościołem tuż obok dwóch kobiet, które miały identyczne sukienki jak ona. Goście gromadzili się powoli, a ona dziękowała Bogu, że tylko drużba ma obowiązek wygłaszać mowę, bo nigdy nie była dobra w przemawianiu przed tłumem obcych ludzi. Obok niej stał Tom, równie zakłopotany jak ona. Wobec takiej sytuacji Molly z niemałą ulgą przyjęła widok znajomych twarzy. Pani Hudson i Greg Lestrade szli w jej stronę z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

- Molly, wyglądasz pięknie! Co to za fryzura? Jest naprawdę cudna!- ekscytowała się pani Hudson delikatnie dotykając misternego upięcia włosów Molly. Rzeczywiście fryzura zajęła jej sporo czasu, a nauczyła się jej specjalnie na tę uroczystość. Wyciągnęła kilka kosmyków z przodu i teraz gładko okalały jej twarz.

- Dziękuję, pani Hudson! Bardzo miło mi panią widzieć.- uśmiechnęła się szczerze i została pocałowana w policzek.

Greg, ubrany w elegancki garnitur, przywitał się z Molly i podał dłoń Tomowi.

- Więc to ty jesteś Tom? Miło poznać.- uśmiechnął się sympatycznie. Porozmawiali chwilę przestępując z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu państwa młodych.

Dzień był ładny, słoneczny i oddziaływał na nastroje gości, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą radośnie. Kiedy nadjechał biały samochód w stylu retro, przystrojony w białe wstążki i drobne, żywe, niebieskie kwiaty wszyscy entuzjastycznie powitali przyszłych państwa Watson. Najpierw wyszedł John, który otworzył drzwi swojej żonie i wtedy wybuchły „achy" i „ochy". Molly już wcześniej widziała swoją przyjaciółkę w sukni ślubnej dlatego nie była zaskoczona, że wygląda przepięknie. Mary wybrała prostą, długą kreację w kolorze kości słoniowej, na krótki rękaw, obszytą drobnymi, mieniącymi się perełkami. Włosy miała upięte w jakiś fantazyjny, ale również niekrzykliwy sposób, a na nich spoczywał śliczny welon z małymi kwiatkami. Wyglądała na kobietę elegancką, z klasą, a przede wszystkim- na kobietę szczęśliwą. Wręcz promieniała, jej cera nabrała świeżości, a oczy blasku. Chyba ten babski wieczór zrobił swoje.

Podczas gdy wszyscy podziwiali urodę panny młodej i witali się z eleganckim panem młodym, nadjechał kolejny samochód, taki sam jak Watsonów, tyle, że w kolorze czarnym. Molly od razu domyśliła się kto w nim przybył i jak zwykle serce zakuło ją w piersi. Sherlock Holmes wysiadł z auta i mrużąc oczy od słońca poprawił srebrzysty, jasny krawat, taki sam jaki miał na sobie pan młody. Molly aż nabrała powietrza przyglądając się smukłej sylwetce w garniturze, z białymi kwiatkami w butonierce. Spojrzał w stronę tłumu tłoczącego się dookoła Mary i Johna i westchnął głęboko. Molly nawet z takiej odległości doskonale widziała, że był zdenerwowany. Niecierpliwym, nerwowym ruchem uderzył się w kieszeń na piersi, najprawdopodobniej szukając papierosów, ale po jego niezadowolonej minie wywnioskowała, że ich tam nie znalazł. Klnąc pod nosem ruszył w stronę kościoła.

Molly stała jak skamieniała nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że patrzy na Sherlocka z uchylonymi ustami, dopiero delikatne szarpnięcie za ramię wyrwało ją z transu.

- Moll, już wszyscy weszli do środka, czekamy jeszcze na kogoś?- zapytał Tom, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak.- wydukała szybko, widząc jak mężczyzna podchodzi coraz bliżej niej.

Szedł pewnym krokiem i przez dłuższy czas patrzył gdzieś przed siebie zamyślonym wzrokiem. Kiedy wszedł na dziedziniec przed kościołem w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę, a ona aż podskoczyła ze zdenerwowania. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po niej od liliowych bucików na obcasie do kolorystycznie dobranego toczka, który miała wpięty we włosy, ale i tak przez ten krótki moment poczuła się zupełnie naga.

Płynnym krokiem zatrzymał się tuż przed Molly i Tomem i najpierw uważnie objął ich wzrokiem.

- Witam, Molly. Tom.- przywitał się niskim tonem z rękami schowanymi za plecami. Tom mimo tego entuzjastycznie wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Sherlock uścisnął ją z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Chyba czekają tylko na nas. Powinniśmy wejść.- rzekła Molly nerwowo spuszczając wzrok, chcąc jak najszybciej oddzielić od siebie dwóch mężczyzn.

- Cóż, beze mnie i tak nie zaczną. Mam obrączki.- rzekł odsuwając połę marynarki i ukazując wybrzuszenie w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Uśmiechnął się do niej figlarnie, a ona nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Tom poczuł się nieswojo będąc świadkiem ich spojrzeń. Tym razem nawet jemu wydały się dziwne.

- Chyba nawet mimo to powinniśmy już wejść.- przerwał chwilę milczenia, w której Molly i Sherlock po prostu patrzyli na siebie. Kobieta podskoczyła przypominając sobie, że Tom stoi obok. Skinęła i chwyciła narzeczonego pod rękę, wchodząc do kościoła rzuciła spojrzenie za siebie, by upewnić się, że Holmes idzie tuż za nimi. Uśmiechnął się do niej blado.

Przez całą ceremonię nie mogła pozbyć się przeczucia, które kiełkowało od pewnego czasu w jej umyśle. Jej kontakty z Sherlockiem od momentu kiedy wrócił były tak różne od wszystkiego co pamiętała sprzed jego zniknięcia. On był zupełnie inny. Inaczej patrzył, inaczej się do niej odnosił... Zaszła w nim jakaś zmiana, której nie śmiała nazwać...

Patrzyła na niego kiedy maksymalnie skupiony wypełniał wszystkie obowiązki drużby, tak bardzo się starał żeby nie zawieść swojego przyjaciela. Ręce nie drżały mu kiedy wyciągnął obrączki i podał je księdzu. Jego ręce nigdy nie drżały, nawet kiedy był tak zdenerwowany jak w tamtym momencie. Molly patrzyła na niego mrużąc brwi, pragnąc z całych sił wysłać mu telepatyczny przekaz, że wszystko jest dobrze, że nie musi się denerwować. Był tak uroczo niepewny siebie, tak zagubiony, że miała wielką ochotę po prostu podejść i mocno go przytulić.

Molly zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy, tak była pochłonięta dzieleniem zdenerwowania Sherlocka, że Tom widzi jej przejęcie, widzi jej spojrzenie wycelowane wytrwale w detektywa. Tom nie był tak inteligentny jak Holmes, ani nawet jak Molly, ale nie był też ślepy. A poza tym posiadał przeczucie, które zaczęło nasuwać mu na myśl pewien wniosek.

* * *

Kiedy ceremonia chyliła się ku końcowi, a pani młoda i pan młody szli razem aleją w stronę wyjścia, Molly i reszta byli już na zewnątrz z garściami pełnymi płatków kwiatów i konfetti. Rozbrzmiały odgłosy oklasków i śmiechów, a wokół Watsonów zawirowały różnokolorowe strzępki. Mary skinęła ręką na Molly, a kiedy ta podeszła mocno ją przytuliła. Molly pogratulowała Johnowi, a Tom, który momentalnie pojawił się obok wręczył ślubny prezent, który przejął Sherlock.

- Chodź Tom, Molly musi dzisiaj zostać przy pannie młodej!- krzyknął Lestrade, który wsiadał razem z panią Hudson do samochodu.

Tom spojrzał na Molly jak zaszczuta zwierzyna. Było widać, że wolałby nie odstępować jej na krok. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego uspokajająco wiedząc, że da sobie radę sam, zwłaszcza przy pani Hudson, która będzie cały czas mówiła za niego.

- Jedź Tom, spotkamy się na miejscu.

Westchnął ciężko i skinął głową. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał, a długa kolejka gości zmniejszała się wolniej niż, by się spodziewała. Jedni krewni byli bardzo zwięźli w składaniu życzeń, wręczali prezent i odchodzili, inni płakali i rozmawiali z młodymi przez długie, drogocenne minuty.

Molly zauważyła, że Sherlock spogląda na nią z zainteresowaniem, tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem, pod którym momentalnie wypieki występowały na jej policzki. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Po raz kolejny tego dnia, co nie było do niego podobne.

Kiedy podszedł przedostatni krewny lub przyjaciel, Molly nie była pewna kto tym razem, przemknęła się dyskretnie, by stanąć obok Sherlocka.

- Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło.- rzekła mając na myśli wykonane na ślubie czynności drużby.

- Tak myślisz?- zapytał patrząc na nią kątem oka, jednocześnie z wystudiowanym uśmiechem przyjmując kolejny ogromny karton.- Odkurzacz, doprawdy?- szepnął ważąc dyskretnie paczkę.

Molly spuściła wzrok śmiejąc się głośno. Zawsze to robił, w ogóle nie było sensu pakować dla niego prezentów, bo zawsze wiedział co jest w środku zanim jeszcze je otworzył.

- Dwa naczynia żaroodporne, odkurzacz i pościel. Ludzie nie mają za grosz wyobraźni.- mruknął odkładając prezent na stertę innych, które jakiś mężczyzna od razu zanosił do samochodu.

- Tom kupował prezent. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie wiem co.- wydukała Molly, czując jak robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż wcześniej.

Sherlock skrzywił się zabawnie i spojrzał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem.

- Jedno z tych naczyń, przykro mi.

Molly nie mogła powstrzymać się od niekontrolowanego wybuchu śmiechu. Sherlock zawtórował jej tym samym, a ona nie mogła się nadziwić jak od pewnego czasu swobodnie się przy nim czuła. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale wiedziała, że dostrzegł najmniejszą zmarszczkę i skazę na jej twarzy. Zazwyczaj strasznie krępowała ją ta świadomość, ale nie tym razem. Tym razem w jego oczach dostrzegła jakieś mistyczne ciepło, które niemalże była w stanie poczuć na własnej skórze.

- Pasuje ci ta pomadka.- wygłosił niezwykle miękkim tonem wynik swoich obserwacji.

„Oczywiście, że pasuje. Kiedyś już o tym wspomniałeś w mniej przyjemny sposób, a ja popłakałam się i przyjęłam tę wiadomość do serca."- pomyślała z nutką rozbawienia.

Molly uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi, bez cienia wyrzutu za jego komentarz z przeszłości. Zadziwiające o ile silniejsza stała się dzięki jego nieprzemyślanym wypowiedziom kierowanym niegdyś w jej stronę. Zamarła kiedy duża, szczupła dłoń Sherlocka delikatnie przesunęła się po kosmyku włosów spoczywającym na jej policzku.

- Fryzura również.- dodał po chwili niemalże szeptem.

Zastanawiała się czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co wyprawiał z jej organizmem swoimi gestami i niskim, sensualnym tonem głosu. Nie mogła wykluczyć, że owszem, i nie była pewna co konkretnie miałoby to oznaczać.

Ostatni z gości złożył swoje życzenia i wręczył prezent. John podszedł do niech kiedy Holmes trzymał w dwóch palcach włosy Molly z niedwuznacznym spojrzeniem. Watson aż odchrząknął, by zakomunikować swoją obecność, której nie byli świadomi. Molly odskoczyła momentalnie, oblewając się rumieńcem, a Sherlock majestatycznie się prostując, bez mrugnięcia powieką zwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciela jakby najzupełniej nic się nie stało.

- Mary mówi, że możemy już jechać. I, że musimy to zrobić szybko, bo zaczną bez nas.- rzekł John, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Niemniej, nie wypadało kazać gościom tak długo na siebie czekać.

- Oczywiście.- Sherlock skinął spokojnie głową.- Ty jedź z Mary, a ja pojadę z Molly.- zakomunikował jakby było to coś oczywistego, zaplanowanego z góry.

Molly spojrzała na niego pytająco, a następnie przeniosła wzrok w stronę dwóch innych druhen, które stały nieopodal.

- A... one?- wskazała dłonią na dwie kobiety w liliowych sukienkach, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie ich imion.

- John wynajął trzy auta, pojadą następnym.- Holmes urwał szybko dyskusję i spojrzał na zegarek.- Zalecam ruszać... Teraz.- dodał i zaoferował Molly ramię.- Możemy?

Molly przygryzła wargę, by powstrzymać śmiech wpełzający jej w kąciki ust. Kiedy wsunęła drobną dłoń pod ramię Sherlocka, szybko i niespodziewanie nakrył ją swoją, wywołując dreszcze na jej skórze.

- No, to widzimy się na sali. Szerokiej drogi.- uśmiechnął się do Johna i Mary, która stała przy samochodzie i przyglądała się im z rosnącym uśmiechem. Wbiła spojrzenie w Molly, zafascynowana jakimś faktem, który musiała właśnie dostrzec. Molly otworzyła szeroko oczy obawiając się, że zauważyła, jak bardzo szczęśliwa jest mogąc trzymać pod rękę właśnie tego mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że takie rzeczy po prostu nie umykają uwadze Mary i tym razem, na pewno również nie umknęły.


	10. Chapter 10

**Witam, Kochani! Jednak postanowiłam nie zamykać ślubu jeszcze w tym rozdziale, nie chcę Was przytłaczać objętością, a pozostało jeszcze coś do zrobienia podczas weselnego wieczora. Opowiadanie powoli zbliża się do finału i muszę wyznać, że dość ciężko pisało mi się tę część. Idąc za Waszymi komentarzami, (które dają wielkiego kopa, DZIĘKUJĘ!) chciałam aby postacie zachowywały się w sposób jak najbardziej dla nich charakterystyczny, ale jeśli mimo to niezbyt mi to wyszło- proszę o komentarz. Może wtedy spróbuję coś poprawić i ewentualnie z-update'ować. Mam jednak nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu :). Miłej lektury! xx**

* * *

Kiedy Molly usiadła na tylnym siedzeniu usłyszała skrzypnięcie nowej, skórzanej kanapy i poczuła jej ostry, ale przyjemny zapach. Wnętrze samochodu było klimatyzowane więc kiedy tylko jej nagie plecy zetknęły się z oparciem, na jej ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Sherlock siedział tuż obok. W aucie było dużo miejsca, ale Holmes usiadł tak blisko, że aż stykali się kolanami, mimo tego, że Molly trzymała swoje ciasno złączone aby zajmować jak najmniej przestrzeni. Różnica temperatur między jej rozgrzanym od emocji i słonecznej pogody ciałem, a zimną tapicerką sprawiały, że czuła się jakby miała gorączkę.

Sherlock przez pierwszych kilka minut dynamicznie uderzał w klawisze na telefonie. Molly patrzyła na to zafascynowana, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak szybko przesuwa swoje smukłe palce. Kiedy skończył wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni marynarki i wyprostował się w swoim siedzeniu patrząc na Molly tylko kątem oka. Zapadła krępująca cisza.

- Denerwujesz się?- zapytała jako pierwsza przełamując milczenie.

Detektyw poruszył się nerwowo i spojrzał na nią speszonym, pytającym wzrokiem.

- Pytam, czy denerwujesz się przed wygłoszeniem przemowy.- powtórzyła uśmiechając się do niego nieznacznie.

- Ach, o to ci chodzi.- zmieszał się lekko, odchrząknął marszcząc brwi i w końcu odpowiedział.- Nie byłbym szczery udzielając odpowiedzi przeczącej.

Uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem i pocieszająco położyła mu dłoń na kolanie.

- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, wszystko pójdzie świetnie. Jeśli nie będziesz wiedział co powiedzieć po prostu im schlebiaj.- poradziła łagodnym, uspokajającym tonem, zupełnie takim, jakim mówi się do małych, przestraszonych dzieci.

Sherlock zapatrzył się na jej dłoń, nadal spoczywającą na jego kolanie. Chwycił ją delikatnie i przesunął kciukiem po bladych palcach. Pierścionek zabłyszczał w świetle słońca wpadającym przez lekko przyciemniane szyby. Molly dosłownie wstrzymała oddech.

- Nie rób tego.- powiedział, cały czas delikatnie muskając jej palce. Głos miał łagodny, spokojny. Wzrok wbił w dłoń jakby nie śmiał spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Molly zmrużyła brwi, zupełnie zdezorientowana.

- Czego?- zapytała również szeptem, zbyt przejęta, by przerwać tę intymną, wymowną ciszę, która zapadła między nimi.

Sherlock zdawał się jej nie słyszeć. Z kamienną twarzą, jakby do siebie, przecząco pokiwał głową.

- To niedorzeczne, ale mam nieodpartą ochotę ściągnąć go z twojego palca i w tej chwili wyrzucić przez okno...- prychnął z gorzkim rozbawieniem trącając diament spoczywający na jej serdecznym palcu.

Molly poruszała ustami, nie wiedząc jednak co odpowiedzieć na jego słowa. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje, że siedzi z nim stykając się kolanami, z dłonią zamkniętą w jego własnej, słuchając słów, których nigdy nie spodziewała się od niego usłyszeć... Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zła, że nie patrzy na nią, że nie może przez to nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

- O czym ty mówisz...?- odetchnęła raczej niż powiedziała, tak cichy i rozedrgany był jej głos. Holmes w końcu na nią spojrzał, a jego oczy w tamtym momencie były tak piękne, że Molly nie mogła przestać się w nie wpatrywać. Widziała w nich prawdę, stanowczość... i coś jeszcze, w co trudno jej było uwierzyć.

- Nie wychodź za Toma.- odparł lakonicznie i wbił w nią twarde spojrzenie jakby właśnie wydał rozkaz i czekał na natychmiastowe podporządkowanie się jego woli.

- D-Dlaczego?- wydukała, czując jak nagle zaschło jej w gardle.- Czy coś nie tak? Dowiedziałeś się o nim czegoś niepokojącego?- zapytała, bo pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy to jakaś mroczna przeszłość Toma, którą przed nią zataił, a którą detektyw niespodziewanie odkrył. Mimo tego, że pomysł wydawał jej się zupełnie niemożliwy, a nawet nieco śmieszny, nie potrafiła znaleźć innego powodu, dla którego Holmes miałby odradzać jej ślub...

Sherlock przewrócił w zniecierpliwieniu oczami i wypuścił jej dłoń. Molly nie powitała tego z entuzjazmem, ale ograniczyła się tylko do ledwie widocznego skrzywienia ust.

- Nie, nie udało mi się odkryć, że jest seryjnym mordercą, a uwierz mi, że sprawdziłem go dokładnie, a już najdokładniej pod tym kątem.- rzekł znudzonym głosem.- Znalazłem za to informacje o wspomaganiu przez niego schroniska dla zwierząt i pomocy biednym sierotkom. To jakiś cholerny święty!- syknął, jakby była to największa możliwa zbrodnia popełniona przez człowieka.

- Więc w czym problem?- zapytała mrużąc oczy, próbując zrozumieć co innego może mieć na myśli. Jedna sprawa, to jej własne rozważania zerwania zaręczyn, a druga- cudze rady.

Sherlock nabrał powietrza, ale zaraz raptownie zacisnął wargi, jakby nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić swoje myśli. Jego wzrok nabrał jakiegoś zbolałego wyrazu, zupełnie jakby nie mógł sobie z czymś poradzić.

- Nie ważne, zapomnij. Ze stresu plotę takie bzdury.- odetchnął ciężko, machnął ręką, zmarkotniał i podpierając podbródek na dłoni odwrócił twarz w stronę szyby.

Molly zastanawiała się, czy gdyby niespodziewanie dostała od Holmesa w twarz byłaby równie osłupiała jak w tym momencie. Starała się analizować jego słowa, zresztą nie miała nic innego do roboty, bo Sherlock nie odezwał się już aż do momentu kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przed lokalem i oboje, nadal milcząc, wyszli na zewnątrz.

Lokal, tak samo jak wnętrze kościoła, przystrojony był w odcieniach bieli i błękitu. Ze stołów spływały szyfonowe, białe obrusy, a na środku każdego z nich stała mała ekspozycja z niebieskich kwiatów. W tle słychać było dźwięki żywej muzyki, pianino, instrumenty smyczkowe. Goście uprzejmie ze sobą rozmawiali, co pewien czas wybuchając gromkim śmiechem.

Tom dopadł do niej kiedy tylko przestąpiła próg i od razu chwycił w talii, zaborczo odciągając od Holmesa. Wymieniła przepraszające spojrzenia z Sherlockiem, czując jak oblewa się rumieńcem. Rozdrażniła ją jego nagła wylewność, nie lubiła zbytnio afiszować się z uczuciami, zwłaszcza przy obcych. Wszyscy już byli, również państwo młodzi siedzieli na swoich honorowych miejscach, na lekkim podwyższeniu. Molly powiodła wzrokiem za Sherlockiem, który z pochmurną miną ruszył zająć miejsce obok Johna. Zauważyła również zaniepokojony wzrok Mary, która wyczuła już oczywiście, że humor detektywa uległ niespodziewanemu pogorszeniu i zmarszczyła brwi zmartwiona.

Tom zaprowadził ją do miejsca, które już wcześniej dla nich zajął. Niedaleko siedziała pani Hudson, która chyba na własną rękę zaczęła wznosić toasty, bo śmiała się jeszcze częściej niż zwykle, a kapelusz z dużym rondem, który miała na głowie, nieco jej się przekrzywił tworząc komiczny obrazek. Molly wierciła się na swoim krześle w napięciu czekając na najtrudniejszy moment uroczystości. Szczególnie trudny dla Sherlocka oczywiście, ale i jej serce biło tak szybko jakby osobiście miała zaraz wygłosić tę cholerną mowę. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie.

- Coś nie tak, Myszko?- zapytał Tom, odkładając widelec na talerz upaprany resztkami sałatki jarzynowej. Przewróciła oczami zdenerwowana, że nie mógł poczekać na pierwszy toast, a dopiero później wziąć się za kosztowanie dań.

- Wszystko jest w porządku.- odparła przez zęby i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Miała wrażenie, że nawet gdyby powiedział, że „ładna jest dzisiaj pogoda" byłaby gotowa rzucić w niego tym co miała akurat pod ręką. Oczywiście nie zrobiłaby tego, bo nie wypadało robić scen w dniu ślubu swoich przyjaciół, ale mentalnie już ważyła w dłoni ciężki kryształowy wazon.

Tom popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie i już chciał nałożyć kolejną łyżkę sałatki na talerz kiedy zabrzmiał dźwięk łyżeczki uderzającej o ściankę kieliszka. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok w stronę podwyższenia, a Molly przełknęła nerwowo ślinę patrząc, jak Holmes podnosi się z miejsca z ciężkim westchnieniem. Odchrząknął, uśmiechnął się lekko do zgromadzonych, odnalazł wzrokiem Molly i wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka magicznie wydłużonych sekund. Kiwnęła do niego zachęcająco głową, czując jak jej samej zasycha w gardle, i wtedy prostując się z elegancją zaczął przemowę.

Molly słuchała uważnie, spijając każde słowo z jego ust i drżąc z emocji przed potencjalną pomyłką, ale im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej się rozluźniała. Sherlock na początku był spięty, ale po kilku pierwszych zdaniach, spotykając się z powszechną uwagą słuchaczy i uśmiechami państwa młodych i on nabrał nieco większej pewności siebie. Zrobił kilka dowcipnych, błyskotliwych dygresji, opowiedział dwie czy trzy anegdoty ze wspólnego życia na Baker Street i wygłosił kwiecisty komentarz na temat urody i inteligencji Mary. Jednym słowem- był doskonały.

Kiedy wzniósł kieliszek i zarządził toast Molly poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Dawno nie była tak dumna. Upiła trochę szampana i z rozczuleniem patrzyła jak Sherlock i John mocno się ściskają. Kiedy mowa dobiegła końca ponownie rozbrzmiała muzyka. Nadszedł moment na kolejny punkt wieczoru- pierwszy taniec państwa młodych.

John i Mary już ustawiali się na parkiecie, gotowi rozpocząć, kiedy zespół raptownie zamilkł. Sherlock pojawił się przy mikrofonie ze skrzypcami w ręku.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałem coś zaproponować.- rzekł z niepewnym uśmiechem.- Skomponowałem walca specjalnie dla państwa Watson i jeśli to nie problem, możecie zatańczyć właśnie do niego.

Mary rozpromieniła się, zaskoczona i szczęśliwa ze wzruszeniem zaklaskała w dłonie. John również był oniemiały, ale pokiwał energicznie głową na znak, że się zgadzają.

Molly stała z kieliszkiem w dłoni i podczas gdy wszyscy obserwowali jak państwo Watson wirują wolno po parkiecie w romantycznym uścisku, ona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od uduchowionej postaci Sherlocka Holmesa. Sprawnie, z wystudiowaną delikatnością przesuwał smyczkiem po cienkich strunach wydobywając z instrumentu przepiękną melodię. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała możliwości dłużej posłuchać jak gra. Zazwyczaj przerywał kiedy tylko wchodziła do pokoju.

Zawstydziła się, że niepokoiła się o to, że detektyw może zepsuć wesele swoim brakiem obycia wśród ludzi. Tak bardzo się starał, by ten wieczór rzeczywiście był najpiękniejszym w ich życiu. Choć on sam zawsze zgrywał zimnego, niezdolnego do wyższych uczuć, wyraźnie było widać jak wiele znaczy dla niego przyjaźń Johna. Wyrażał to w każdym swoim działaniu i samokontroli.

Kiedy skończył, ona pierwsza zaczęła klaskać, a szybko entuzjastycznie dołączyła do niej reszta gości. Sherlock ukłonił się lekko i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem zszedł z podestu odkładając instrument. Inne pary dołączyły do państwa młodych na parkiecie, pozostali powrócili do stolików. Molly starała się dostrzec gdzieś Sherlocka, który momentalnie zniknął w tłumie, gdyż chciała mu pogratulować, pochwalić... cokolwiek. Zasługiwał na to, by ktoś szczerze docenił go za jego zaangażowanie.

- Zatańczymy?- Tom chwycił ją za dłoń i wskazał głową w stronę głównego parkietu. Molly rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę stolików, ale nie dostrzegła detektywa na horyzoncie więc z westchnieniem kiwnęła za zgodę.

Tom był dość nieporadnym tancerzem, poruszał się ciężko i deptał po stopach, przepraszając za to z wielkim zapałem. Molly uśmiechała się tylko, czekając na rychły koniec piosenki. Chciała udać się na poszukiwania Sherlocka jak najszybciej.

Niespodziewanie poczuła delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. Kiedy się odwróciła okazało się, że zguba sama do niej przyszła. Zielone, błyszczące oczy, które w nią wbił przywołały znajome dreszcze.

- Można?- zapytał Sherlock nie czekając jednak nawet na odpowiedź i sprawnie przejmując Molly w swoje ramiona.

Tom wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. I wyraźnie niezadowolonego. Oczywiście nie czuł się na siłach sprzeciwiać Holmesowi, ale spojrzał na Molly ze smutkiem i oddalił się w stronę stolików.

Molly była zaskoczona i zmieszana obrotem spraw, ale przede wszystkim szalenie szczęśliwa z możliwości przebywania tak blisko detektywa. Nie mogła kłamać przed samą sobą, że nie marzyła nigdy o tej chwili. Marzyła. A robiła to tysiące razy. Sherlock przysunął ją do siebie, a ona zamykając oczy położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, delektując się dotykiem jego dłoni i ciepłym oddechem odczuwanym przez nią w okolicy ucha.

- Byłeś wspaniały.- wyszeptała czując jak żołądek ściska jej się boleśnie. Kiedy poczuła na policzku jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu, zadrżała na myśl, że dosłyszał w jej głosie coś więcej niż zwykłą pochwałę. W istocie kiedy wypowiadała te słowa miała na myśli dużo więcej.

Sherlock tańczył jak totalne przeciwieństwo Toma. Jego krok był lekki i płynny, a rama stanowcza i stworzona do dominacji. Molly bez trudu poddawała się jego ruchom, bez wysiłku dostosowując się do jego woli. Kiedy stawiała stopę on momentalnie domyślał się kolejnego ruchu, tak samo ona. Zupełnie jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Zrobiła piruet i zaraz ponownie z uśmiechem wróciła w ciasny, bezpieczny uścisk chichocząc cicho.

- Nie mogę znieść twojego widoku u boku Toma.- wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha, wibrującym, niskim tonem, od którego włosy stanęły jej na głowie. Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała w jego oczy szukając potwierdzenia wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. Jego wyznanie niezwykle ją zszokowało- Wiem, że nie jestem ciebie wart, Molly, ale postaram się uczynić cię szczęśliwą w każdy znany mi sposób.- dodał uroczystym, spokojnym tonem.

„Czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział?"- Molly zamrugała kilka razy z niedowierzaniem, czując jak serce galopuje jej w piersi.

- Masz na myśli...- głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Czuła, że lada chwila może dostać nagłego ataku serca.

Sherlock chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i wbił błagalny wzrok w jej sarnie oczy.

- Jeśli nadal czujesz do mnie coś, co czułaś trzy lata temu, pozwól mi spróbować...

Molly tyle razy zgadzała się na jego prośby, żądania, rozkazy... Rzucała wszystko, pracę, osobiste przyjemności, znajomych i biegła na pomoc, nie ważne czy do pokoju obok czy na inny kontynent, zawsze znajdowała sposób. Tym razem niczego tak nie pragnęła jak powiedzieć „Tak", a zarazem niczego nie bała się równie mocno.

Piosenka się skończyła, a Molly stała jak wryta nie wiedząc co począć. Holmes przesunął ręce po jej ramionach i delikatnie chwycił za jej dłonie ściskając je pokrzepiająco.

- Nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Przemyśl tylko moje słowa.- wyszeptał łagodnie, ale w jego oczach dostrzegła ból i niepewność. Pocałował ją przeciągle w policzek i zostawił samą na środku parkietu, nieruchomą jak bardzo realistycznie wykonany posąg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Witam! Kiedy pisałam ten rozdział nie byłam jeszcze przekonana, że będzie on tym ostatnim, ale kiedy już postawiłam kropkę doszłam do wniosku, że właśnie tak chce zakończyć to opowiadanie. Dziękuję wszystkim wiernym czytelnikom za motywowanie mnie do pracy! Pisałam w swoim krótkim życiu bardzo dużo, ale to jest pierwsza praca, która posiada początek i koniec. Jeżeli tylko będziecie mieli ochotę, będę zaszczycona jeśli postanowicie śledzić moje dalsze próby pisarskie. W mojej głowie powoli rodzi się pomysł na fanfika inspirowanego _Grą o Tron_, a być może są wśród Was również miłośnicy tego serialu czy serii książek. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko! Trzymajcie się ciepło i miłej lektury. xx**

* * *

Kiedy w końcu odzyskała władzę nad swoim ciałem marzyła tylko o jednym- uciec przed całym tym tłumem roześmianych, beztroskich ludzi, którzy nie mieli zielonego pojęcia jaki dramat rozgrywa się w jej głowie. Krok za krokiem przemierzyła parkiet, obijając się co jakiś czas o nieznajomych ludzi. Wyszła do hallu, a następnie do ogrodu rozciągającego się wokół lokalu. Świeże powietrze ciepłego wieczoru nieco ukoiło jej nerwy. Usiadła na drewnianej ławce, oparła łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na dłoniach.

„Mój Boże..."- westchnęła ciężko nadal zszokowana zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek dane jej będzie dokonywać takich wyborów. Nigdy nie była szczególnie popularna, nie cieszyła się wielkim powodzeniem u mężczyzn, uważała się za osobę przeciętną i było jej z tym dobrze.

Wiedziała, że Tom był gdzieś na sali i nawet bardzo możliwe, że właśnie jej szukał. Nie chciała by ją znalazł, nie chciała oglądać jego ufnego spojrzenia i ciepłego uśmiechu, nie chciała słuchać jego czułych słów, nie chciała znów czuć się winną. A była winna, bo od samego początku, czyli od momentu, w którym przyjęła zaręczynowy pierścionek, wiedziała, że nie jest to coś czego jest tak samo pewna jak on.

Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Nigdy w życiu nie była tak rozdarta między tym co słuszne, a tym czego pragnie.

- Moll, tu jesteś! Zaraz podają tort!- Mary zjawiła się niespodziewanie. Była lekko zdyszana, a z jej perfekcyjnej fryzury niewiele już pozostało. Zawahała się widząc załzawione oczy Molly i jej tępe spojrzenie.- Co się stało?- zapytała siadając obok niej na ławce.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi i przetarła twarz dłońmi, czując się jakby nie spała od dobrych kilku dni.

- Boże, Molly, powiedz mi, bo widzę, że coś cię gryzie.- Mary objęła ją ramieniem i zachęcająco przesunęła dłonią w górę i w dół ogrzewając ją nieco.

- Dzisiaj rano chciałam zerwać zaręczyny, wiesz? Prawie to zrobiłam, naprawdę.- Molly westchnęła ciężko.- Po prostu stwierdziłam, że okoliczności nie są zbyt dogodne, sama rozumiesz...- wykonała gest w stronę lokalu, z którego dobiegały wesołe rozmowy i muzyka. Mary przekrzywiła głowę zgadzając się, że rzeczywiście było to logiczne, a zarazem wspaniałomyślne posunięcie.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się rozstać z Tomem?- zapytała łagodnie.

Molly zapatrzyła się przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się smutno pod nosem.

- Na świecie nie ma nic pewnego.- powiedziała cicho i przeniosła wzrok na szczerą, wyczekującą twarz przyjaciółki.- Rozmawiałam z Sherlockiem.- zawahała się próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie słowa, które usłyszała od mężczyzny niecałe pół godziny temu. Mary uniosła brew.- On... też powiedział, że powinnam zostawić Toma.

Mary otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta, ale nie przerywała Molly i czekała aż ta powie więcej. Molly przypuszczała, że i tak już doskonale się domyśla do czego zmierza.

- Sherlock zasugerował... wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć...- Molly spuściła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na wspomnienie jego słów. Mary nabrała powietrza w płuca.- Zasugerował, że powinniśmy spróbować. Razem. Jako para.

Mary wydała z siebie zduszony pisk ekscytacji przyciskając dłonie do ust i wbiła spojrzenie w wielkie brązowe oczy Molly. Patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę bez słów i tylko uśmiechały się porozumiewawczo. W końcu Mary chwyciła ją w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

- Molly, wszyscy widzieli jak na niego patrzysz, a jeśli on odwzajemnia twoje uczucia...- zrobiła wymowną pauzę i odsunęła się od przyjaciółki na długość ramion, by móc spojrzeć jej w twarz.- To czego chcieć więcej?- dokończyła beztrosko wzruszając ramionami.- Bądź szczęśliwa, Molly. Zasługujesz na to.

Molly nie do końca zgadzała się z jej słowami, ale i tak przyjęła je za dobrą monetę. Uśmiechnęła się wzruszona i nieśmiało skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję, Mary. Jesteś najlepsza.- wyszeptała i pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Idę. Jak mówiłam, zaraz wniosą tort.- panna młoda wstała z ławki i wygładziła białą suknię, a następnie podała Molly dłoń z pocieszającym uśmiechem. Przyjęła pomoc i skierowała się za Mary w stronę wejścia do sali. Zdążyła przekroczyć próg i jak na złość wpadła wprost na Toma. Mary spojrzała na nią wymownie, dyskretnie się ulatniajac i zostawiając ich sam na sam. Molly zrozumiała aluzję. Musiała to zrobić teraz zanim znów nie spanikuje.

- No nareszcie, wszędzie cię szukałem!- Tom był zirytowany. Pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie i nieco się zdziwiła. Kiedy jednak chwycił ją za ramiona jego rysy ponownie się wygładziły, a w jego oczach pozostał już tylko ślad niepokoju. Jasne, po prostu się o nią martwił. Cały, szlachetny Tom.

Molly poczuła jak oddech zamiera jej w piersi, a serce chce przebić się na zewnątrz. Wiedziała, że kiedy zobaczy jego ufną, niemalże dziecinnie naiwną twarz, nie będzie jej łatwiej walczyć o swoje. Zacisnęła pięści i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Możemy się przejść?- zapytała nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Tom zrobił się w jednej chwili spięty. W jej tonie instynktownie wyczuł nutę, która go zaniepokoiła.

- Jasne.- odparł ostrożnie i poszedł za nią do tej samej ławki, na której siedziała kilka minut wcześniej. Usiadła i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Opadł na nie miękko.

Molly nie wiedziała jak zacząć. Czy są jakieś słowa, które mogłyby załagodzić główną treść w chwili takiej jak ta? Obawiała się, że niezależnie od tego jak ubierze w słowa swoją wypowiedź i tak pozostawi na tej zimnej, drewnianej ławce zranionego człowieka. Przygryzła wargę czując budujące się w niej poczucie winy.

- Moll, o co chodzi?- Tom był wyraźnie zmartwiony, położył swoją dłoń na jej, ale uciekła od jego dotyku. Nie chciała sprawiać mu jeszcze większego bólu, a kontakt fizyczny niczego tu już nie naprawi.

- Tom...- zaczęła nerwowo bawiąc się swoimi palcami.- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że jesteś cudownym, dobrym i mądrym człowiekiem i nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic co mogłoby mnie zranić albo zasmucić...

Tom jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył czoło, a w jego oczach tkwiła już wyłącznie podejrzliwość. Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go długo i wolno.

- Po tak wielu miłych słowach zazwyczaj pada coś, czego bardzo nie chce się usłyszeć.- zauważył ze smutkiem w głosie.

Molly popatrzyła na niego z powagą, powtarzając sobie w myślach niczym mantrę, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Rzeczywiście nie było. Niezależnie od tego jak mocno Tom próbowałby o nią walczyć był już z góry przegrany. Wiedziała, że to brutalne, ale z Sherlockiem nikt nie mógł wygrać. Nie jeśli chodziło o nią. Holmes zawsze był wszystkim czego pragnęła.

Westchnęła tłumiąc łzy, które na siłę pchały się na zewnątrz. Nie chciała płakać. Była silna.

Zsunęła powoli pierścionek z palca i uniosła przepraszający wzrok na oniemiałą twarz Toma. Zrozumiał. W końcu naprawdę pojął, że jego życie właśnie zmienia tor. Od tego momentu nic nie miało już być takie jakie sobie wcześniej zaplanował, nie będzie ślubu, nie będzie wspólnego życia z ukochaną kobietą, nie będzie maluchów biegających po domu...

- Przepraszam. Za wszystko.- powiedziała tylko i położyła pierścionek na ławce. Podniosła się wolno i już chciała odejść kiedy Tom chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Obawiała się, że może tak zrobić, więc nie mogła powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona. Jedynie bardzo zawiedziona, ze nie udało jej się uciec.

- Dlaczego, Molly? Nie masz zamiaru przynajmniej wyjaśnić mi swojej decyzji?

Kiedy zobaczyła łzę płynącą po jego policzku, przez ułamek sekundy miała ochotę przytulić go i odwołać swoje słowa. Przez niezwykle krótki ułamek sekundy.

- Tak jak już mówiłam, to nie twoja wina.- rzekła wahając się. Nie chciała mu powiedzieć, że kocha innego, nie chciała dokładać jeszcze większego ciężaru na jego barki..

- To przez Sherlocka, prawda?- wypalił kiedy odwracała się, by odejść i tymi słowami spowodował, że zamarła w miejscu jak sparaliżowana. Pierwszy raz naprawdę ją zaskoczył. Odwróciła się do niego ze zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

- Wiedziałem. Jak mogłem się wcześniej nie domyślić?- zaklął pod nosem i schował twarz w dłoniach. Właśnie dlatego chciała tylko oddać pierścionek i odejść. Czy tak nie byłoby łatwiej dla nich obojga?- Dopiero dzisiaj w kościele zauważyłem, że na przyjaciela nie patrzy się w taki sposób...

Molly kucnęła przed nim i chwyciła go za przedramię. Czuła się źle nie tylko dlatego, że złamała mu serce, ale też dlatego, że go nie doceniła. Nie pomyślała, że może się domyślić jej uczuć, nigdy nie był w tym za dobry.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, nigdy nie chciałam cię zranić.- teraz i po jej policzkach spływały zły, ale otarła je szybko.- Na pewno znajdziesz sobie kogoś kto na ciebie zasługuje. Żałuję, że ja nie mogłam ci ofiarować tego czego pragniesz.

Wstała i odeszła szybkim krokiem wiedząc, że takich chwil nie należy przeciągać. Zresztą nie była już w stanie znieść więcej jego widoku i świadomości, że to przez nią znalazł się w takim stanie. Weszła do sali aby wziąć swoją torebkę, ale także aby odnaleźć Sherlocka. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że mimo tego, że poczucie winy brutalnie ją zżerało czuła się wolna, lekka i szczera. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie musiała już niczego udawać!

Rozglądała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu burzy czarnych loków, ale jej nie napotkała.

- John?- zaczepiła pana młodego, który akurat tanecznym krokiem przechodził obok niej.- Czy widziałeś gdzieś Sherlocka?

- Właściwie to wyszedł parę minut temu. Powiedział, że z jego usposobieniem i tak już spędził za wiele czasu wśród ludzi.- zaśmiał się i przeprosił ponownie podążając w stronę swojej żony.

Molly niewiele myśląc również opuściła salę weselną, przekroczyła próg głównego wyjścia i szybkim krokiem ruszyła prostą, słabo oświetloną drogą. W oddali majaczyła wysoka, ciemna postać w długim płaszczu i mały, żarzący się punkcik, który co kilka chwil unosił się i opadał. Kiedy w końcu zziajana dogoniła tę tajemniczą sylwetkę, okazało się, że w istocie był to Sherlock Holmes palący papierosa. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, a szybko lustrując jej postać doszedł do oczywistego wniosku.

- Molly...- wyszeptał głębokim głosem nie odrywając wzroku od jej błyszczących oczu, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało nieskrywane zaskoczenie. Uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Niełatwo było go czymś zadziwić, a tu proszę...

- Dlaczego wyszedłeś?- zapytała bezceremonialnie, wciąż oddychając ciężko, chwytając się za bok gdzie złapała ją kolka.

Odwrócił wzrok i po raz ostatni zaciągnął się papierosem, zaraz po tym upuszczając go na chodnik. Długo i dokładnie go przydeptywał.

- John tańczył ze swoją żoną, podejrzewałem, że ty byłaś ze swoim narzeczonym...

- Byłym narzeczonym.- dodała cicho i nieśmiało.

- Racja.- uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bardzo delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust.

„Co za takt"- pomyślała z ironią.

- Więc... Po prostu czułeś się samotny?- zapytała ostrożnie, patrząc mu w oczy i podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej.

- Sam bym tak tego nie nazwał...- odparł wstrzymując oddech.

Zaśmiała się nieznacznie, prawie niesłyszalnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej rozbawiony jej błyskotliwą odpowiedzią. Była tak blisko, że patrzył na nią z góry. Kiedy przyłożył dłoń do jej ciepłego, różowego policzka przymknęła z rozkoszą powieki. Chwyciła za jego nadgarstek przytrzymując go w miejscu i instynktownie unosząc twarz w jego kierunku.

- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz?- zapytał. Doskonale wiedziała co ma na myśli i dziesiątki tysięcy motyli z miękkimi skrzydełkami w jednej chwili zatrzepotało w jej brzuchu.

Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, próbując wyryć sobie tę chwilę głęboko w pamięci. Ona również miała swój intelektualny pałac. Tylko, że ten jej przypominał raczej ogród, w którym kwitły najróżniejsze gatunki egzotycznych kwiatów. Sherlock od dawna miał tam swoją własną grządkę.

- Tak.- odparła krótko.

W odpowiedzi schylił się ku niej i z lekkim uśmiechem zatrzymał się kilka milimetrów od jej warg. W odróżnieniu od dnia, w którym pojawił się niespodziewanie w jej kostnicy, tym razem dał jej wybór. Stanęła na palcach i wpiła się w jego idealnie wykrojone usta. Korzystając z okazji wplotła drobne palce w miękkie, czarne loki pogłębiając słodki pocałunek. Czuła jak uginają się pod nią kolana, ale silne ramiona objęły ją w talii i szybko ponownie odnalazła oparcie. Czuła się mała i bezbronna, a jednocześnie w pełni bezpieczna. Sherlock naprawdę był wszystkim czego potrzebowała i tylko tego jednego była stuprocentowo pewna.


End file.
